Hidden From the world
by virgiawan738
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang gadis yang disembunyikan dari dunia. Min Yoongi, Seorang idol yang dingin, kejam, tidak tahu dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Mereka bertemu karena kegilaan, kepolosan, dan obsesi park jimin. hubungan yang dipaksakan dan disembunyikan dari dunia dengan dalih ketulusan dan kebodohan Yoonmin Yoongi/Top, Jimin/ Bottom
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi/Top Jimin/Bottom/Switch gender

Orang tuaku, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. mereka adalah orang yang luar biasa di hidupku. Selalu siap kapanpun aku butuh pelukan, ciuman, belaian, dorongan. Mereka selalu melakukan hal terbaik untukku, meskipun harus menyembunyikanku dari dunia. Mereka terlalu takut, jika dunia yang kejam ini akan menyakitiku dan merebutku dari mereka.

Tidak, jangan menyalahkan mereka, mereka melakukan ini bukan tanpa sebab. Karena memang mereka hampir kehilangan diriku 10 tahun yang lalu, saat umurku 15 tahun. Masa-masa _junior high school_ yang menyakitkan.

 _flashback_

 _Hah, selalu seperti ini. sampah di lokerku, surat-surat yang penuh makian dari teman-temanku, dan coret-coretan doa seperti "semoga kau nanti mati kecelakaan", "pelacur", "perusak hubungan orang", "kecantikan akan membunuhmu" untunglah mereka menuliskannya dengan spidol non-permanen jadi aku bisa menghapusnya. haha miris, aku masih memikirkan ada 'keuntungan' dari semua kelakuan ini. aku sudah terbiasa. Aku membuang semua sampah dan semua surat-surat itu tanpa membacanya._

 _Aku berjalan ke kelas, dan menghela nafas lagi, karena seperti biasa juga mejaku selalu dipenuhi hadiah-hadiah dengan bungkusan yang indah. Oh, jangan berburuk sangka, itu betulan hadiah. Bukan berisi bangkai ataupun darah, itu memang benar-benar hadiah. Aku pernah mendapat parfum, coklat, couple ring, baju, dll. Aku mulai memasukkan semua hadiah itu ke trash bag yang selalu aku bawa untuk hal seperti ini, dan nanti sepulang sekolah aku tinggal menempatkannya di bagasi mobilku._

 _Kalian bingung?, hahaha aku juga. segala hal pernak-pernik di dalam lokerku berasal dari wanita-wanita yang membenciku dan hadiah di mejaku berasal dari pria-pria di sekolahku yang memujaku, benar memujaku dan sepertinya lebih dari 80% dari mereka ingin memiliku._

 _Semua hal ini terjadi karena kata eomma dan appa aku seperti snow white, aku terlalu memikat dengan rambut berwana hitam panjang, kulit yang seputih susu, dan bibir yang selalu merah merekah alami meskipun aku tidak memakai apapun._

 _ya, semua ini terjadi padaku karena Iri dan Nafsu. karena semua hal inilah aku tidak mau memiliki teman di sekolah, aku selalu menampilkan sikap cuek, dingin, dan pendiam. aku hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, karena mereka semua membuatku takut dan tidak percaya diri. tapi itu hanyalah topeng, sebenarnya aku adalah gadis yang ceria dan menyenangkan jika di rumah. karena di rumahlah aku merasa aman._

 _Wednesday, 9 januari 2008_

 _hari ini lah, hal mengenaskan itu terjadi. titik balik dari kehidupanku, hari terakhir kebebasanku._

TBC

segini dulu yaa, aku usahakan secepatnya update. please review yaa, aku penulis pemula. karya pertama.


	2. 9 maret

_Minggu, 9 maret 2008_

 _hari ini lah, hal mengenaskan itu terjadi. titik balik dari kehidupanku, hari terakhir kebebasanku._

 _Pesta sekolah dalam rangka anniversary sekolahku selalu berlangsung megah dan semarak setiap tahunnya, inilah ketiga kalinya dan terakhir kalinya aku akan mengikuti pesta ulang tahun sekolah, karena aku sekarang berada di kelas 3. Aku selalu menghadiri pesta ini, karena di pesta ini semua orang sejenak melupakan segala masalah di sekolah, segala kebencian, segala romantisme, musuh, mereka semua berbaur untuk menikmati pesta yang memang akan berlangsung menyenangkan hingga membuat semua orang larut dalam irama yang sama. Satu hari terindah dalam setahun di masa Junior High School. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk pesta ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Eomma membantuku memilih, aku selalu percaya pada pilihan eomma jika berhubungan dengan fashion, karena dia adalah mantan model ternama di masanya._

 _Pilihan bajuku jatuh pada 'madison leigh stripe party dress' gaun ini membuatku nyaman namun tidak meninggalkan kesan feminim dan anggunku. Rambutku kugerai dengan sedikit diberi aksen 'wavy curly', aku selalu suka rambutku yang panjang dan hitam ini tergerai bebas._

 _Setelah aku merasa segala persiapanku sudah selesai aku segera berangkat. Sampai disana suasana sudah ramai dan begitu hidup. Aku segera membaur di lautan manusia yang tengah menari dan menjerit ikut menyanyikan lagu yang tengah diputar, malam ini aku benar-benar menjadi diriku sendiri ditengah-tengah orang-orang ini. Aku tidak peduli jika orang yang tengah menari di sampingku, di depanku, atau di belakangku adalah orang-orang yang telah mengisi lokerku dengan sampah atau pun doa-doa penuh makian itu. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka semua yang ada di sekitarku adalah para lelaki yang selalu ingin menjadi pacarku, meniduriku, memperkosaku, oh sungguh aku tidak peduli._ _ **Aku suka malam 9 maret**_ _._

 _Disaat aku tengah menari, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan menyeretku ke tempat sepi jauh dari lautan manusia itu. Aku meronta, menarik,dan berteriak kepadanya agar melepaskanku. Orang yang menyeretku ini memakai baju lengan panjang hitam dan celana hitam panjang, dia memakai topeng untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya, tangannya begitu kekar, hingga menyulitkanku melepaskan genggaman tangannya meskipun aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Suara teriakanku pun kalah oleh hingar bingar musik. Orang itu terus menyeretku hingga kebagian belakang sekolah yang aku tidak pernah tau ternyata di belakang sekolahku ada sebuah bangunan gudang yang lumayan besar. Bangunan itu benar-benar tersembunyi, aku yakin tidak semua pihak sekolah tau tempat ini, pasti hanya murid-murid berandalan yang tau tempat itu. Bangunan itu terlindungi oleh pohon besar,tembok sekolahanku,semak-semak belukar, dan untuk mencapai tempat ini harus melewati retakan yang ada di tembok belakang sekolah yang hanya cukup dilewati satu orang dan melewatinya pun harus memiringkan badan terlebih dahulu._

 _Aku dimasukkan ke bangunan itu, mataku langsung ditutup ketika aku melewati pintu. Aku berteriak-teriak untuk meminta pertolongan, untuk melepaskanku, aku memohon, menangis, badanku sudah bergetar begitu hebat karena terlalu takut dengan situasi ini. Aku diseret dan aku mersakan tanganku di ikat di atas kepalaku, jadi aku tergantung berdiri dengan kakiku yang hanya ujungnya saja dapat menyentuh tanah. Aku berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipiku. Aku merasa kepala dan pipiku sangat sakit, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapat perlakukan kasar. belum selesai rasa sakit itu, tiba-tiba aku aku merasakan tamparan yang kedua, ketigas, dan entah keberapa aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Aku sudah berada antar sadar dan tidak sadar. Diambang kesadaranku itu aku mendengar sebuah suara wanita._

" _cukup! Aku ingin dia masih sadar untuk hadiah selanjutnya" dingin, kejam, dan tegas itu lah yang kurasakan dari suaranya_

" _Jimin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang sakit?" dia bertanya begitu lembut, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatku semakin takut. Dingin dan kejam itulah yang kurasakan._

" _Jimin-ah, apakah kau mengenaliku?" tidak,aku tidak mengenalinya._

" _Jimin-ah, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya hadiah ini ingin kuberikan padamu dari dulu, tapi entahlah, aku belum ingin. Tapi, sekarang. Aku ingin kau memiliki dan merasakan hadiah yang kuberikan padamu. Kau tau apa hadiahku untukmu?"_

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu._

" _kehancuranmu" bisiknya di telingaku._

" _Ayolah krys, kapan giliranku?" yang bertanya ini adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Dan aku juga tidak mengenalinya._

" _Tunggu, aku belum selesai dengannya!" katanya tegas_

" _Ah sial!" lalu aku mendengar derap langkah kaki menjauh, mungkin lelaki itu pergi._

" _Jimin-ah, kau masih bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya lembut, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab ataupun bergerak. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur._

" _Jawab!" teriak wanita lain sambil menamparku, aku mengerang karena itu sungguh sakit._

" _Terima kasih Irene." Aku mendengar suara wanita itu lagi_

" _Jimin-ah, kau perlu tau kenapa kami melakukan semua ini kepadamu. Kau merebut lelaki kami. Mereka semua gila karenamu. Apakah kau tau dengan Kai, sehun, dan Vernon?" aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku tidak kenal mereka semua baik kami, mereka ataupun kalian. Aku tidak kenal semua orang di sekolahku._

" _Oh tentu saja tidak, kenapa seorang putri harus mengenal rakyat jelata seperti kami, dia adalah bangsawan yang hidup di istana sana. Apalah kami ini yang hanya hidup sebagai pelengkap kesempurnaanmu."_

" _Kai, Sehun, dan Vernon adalah lelaki kami. Kai adalah ketua tim basket, Sehun Ketua Osis sekolah ini dan Vernon Ketua Klub musik. mereka semua memutuskan kami karena ingin menjadi pacarmu. Mereka memujamu, mereka buta dengan cinta kami dan hanya menatap pada kesempurnaanmu. Taukah kau, bahwa mereka bertiga telah meninggalkan dunia ini? Mereka kemarin bertanding sampai mati untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak memilikimu. Oh! Bodohnya mereka! padahal keberadaan mereka saja sang putri tidak tahu. Mereka saling membunuh, meninggalkan kami yang jelas-jelas mencintai mereka. Kau membunuh mereka! Pembunuh!"_

 _Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Ya tuhan…._

" _Sekarang aku ingin membuatmu hancur, rusak, cacat, hingga tidak ada lagi yang akan memujamu. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan kejamnya dunia ini."_

 _Jangan! Aku berbisik memanggil eomma dan appaku berulang-ulang kali. Berharap mereka akan datang menolongku._

" _Diam! Kami tidak takut pada kekuasaan appa dan eommamu, kami sudah siap mati, yang terpenting bagi kami adalah kehancuranmu!"_

 _Tidak! Kumohon! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku._

" _Somi, panggil mereka semua untuk masuk, sudah waktunya giliran mereka menyapa putri ini" katanya dingin seakan menjanjikan neraka yang tak berujung kepadaku. Lalu aku mendengar banyak langkah mendekat._

" _silahkan! Puaskan hasrat kalian. panggil teman-teman kalian. kami akan pergi!" dingin, dingin. Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh._

" _Aku dulu!" kata sebuah suara tegas dan mendominasi. Ikatan tanganku dilepas, dan kemudian aku digeletakkan di lantai, tapi penutup mataku tetap terpasang. Dia mulai melepas baju yang melekat pada tubuhku. Hingga tidak tersisa selembar benangpun ditubuhku. Aku meronta, berteriak, dan menangis. Tapi cengkaraman mereka terlalu kuat._

 _Lalu semua itu terjadi, mereka memperkosaku. Mungkin malam itu ada lebih dari 7 orang yang memperkosaku. pingsan, sadar, pingsan, sadar, dan aku merasakan terus mereka memperkosaku. ada yang menyumpal mulutku, bokongku, vaginaku, dan meremas payudaraku. Terus menerus, entahlah sudah berapa lama._

 _Lalu semua senyap. Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan telanjang, tubuh remuk, badan penuh sperma dan darah, dingin, sakit, dan aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur terus tanpa terbangun. Tapi selalu ada yang menguatkanku, eomma, appa, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak ingin menghapus senyum mereka. Maafkan aku eomma, appa….._

8 maret 2018

"Chim, melamun lagi eoh?" eomma menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku dari peristiwa menyakitkan 10 tahun yang lalu.

"eomaaa, kau mengagetkanku." balasku merajuk sambil cemberut

"haha, aniya, kau yang melamun. Eomma sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang kali." Tawa eomma begitu manis, eommaku yang manis dan baik hati.

"jeongmal? Hehe, miyan." Aku memeluk eomma sambil mengusakkan kepalaku di lehernya

"Kau melamun peristiwa itu lagi sayang?" lirih eomma

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari leher eomma dan melihat wajah eomma. Oh tidak! Aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

"hehehe, aniya. Aku berfikir tentang bagaimana rasanya bekerja eomma." Jawabku berbohong karena tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih.

"kau sudah bekerja sayang." Jawab eomma sambil menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum.

Aku mendengus, dan memutar mata karena jawabannya.

"bekerja di rumah dan untuk appa tidak dihitung eomma!. Eomma pasti tahu maksudku."

"eomma takut, apakah kau tidak?"

"tidak, sama sekali tidak! Aku sudah berani sekarang eomma, aku sudah 25 tahun. dan pelaku kejadian itu juga sudah dipenjara. Aku sudah melupakannya eomma. aku ingin kembali menghadapi dunia. 10 tahun aku sudah tertinggal dari dunia." Bohong, itu semua bohong. Aku masih takut, amat sangat takut. tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus berani, berhenti membuat eomma dan appa khawatir.

"ck, kau tidak tertinggal dari dunia sayang. Kau adalah anak pintar dan cerdas, eomma dan appa tidak akan membuatmu tertinggal dari segala kemajuan jaman. Dan, orang jahat tidak hanya teman-temanmu saat sekolah dulu, masih banyak sayang. Dan kau itu seperti magnet yang menarik bahaya. Kau begitu menawan sayang, pernahkah kau sadari itu. Kadang eomma berfikir, kecantikanmu adalah sumber bahaya untukmu." Kata eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku

"hiss, oke aku ganti. Aku tidak ingin dilupakan oleh dunia eomma. Aku seperti bukan bagian dari dunia ini eomma. Aku selalu di rumah. Bahkan aku yakin,tetangga samping rumah kita tidak tahu ada gadis cantik yang tinggal di samping rumah mereka" candaku, namun eomma tahu aku sedih, aku sedang sarkas kepadanya. Eomma memelukku dan menatap mataku tajam

"belum saatnya sayang, kau belum siap." Tandas eomma, dan aku tau aku tidak mungkin mendebatnya lagi. Percuma.

"nde, araso" kataku lirih

"oya, besok eomma dan appa akan ke hongkong untuk urusan bisnis. Mau dibelikan apa?"

Aku berfikir lama, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku mau. Aku menghela nafas dan menggeleng pada eomma. Eomma tersenyum sedih

"Pikirkan, dan kabari eomma jika sudah tahu kau ingin apa. Eomma akan di hongkong selama 1 minggu, jika kau kesepian telepon eomma. Sesibuk apapun, eomma akan menjawabnya dan menemanimu." Aku mengangguk

9 maret 2018

Hari ini appa dan eomma akan berangkat ke hongkong. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, kami bertiga tengah sarapan sekarang.

"Chim, selama appa dan eomma pergi jaga pola makan dan tidurmu, dan selesaikan laporan keuangan yang appa berikan padamu. Jika sudah, langsung emailkan pada taemin."

"nde appa". Ya, selama ini aku memang membantu appa menjadi accounting di perusahaan, inilah yang disebut pekerjaan oleh eommaku. Dan taemin, yang appa sebutkan tadi adalah satu-satunya orang di luar keluargaku yang tetap berhubungan denganku 10 tahun ini. Taemin adalah guruku setelah aku memutuskan home schooling setelah peristiwa itu, dan sekarang taemin menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan appa. Aku memanggilnya taemin oppa,karena jarak umurnya denganku hanya terpaut 5 tahun. dia sudah seperti oppaku sendiri.

"Appa, selama eomma dan appa di hongkong bolehkah taemin oppa menginap disini? Agar aku tidak kesepian?" pintaku sambil menunjukkan puppy eye ke appa.

"Aigoo, tentu boleh Chim, nanti appa kabari Taemin. Tapi, kalau Taemin menolak kau jangan memaksanya. Jangan merepotkan dia Chim, banyak sekali tanggung jawab yang harus dia kerjakan."

"yeeey, araso." Pekikku kegirangan

Aku memeluk appa dan eomma sangat erat dan lama, aku menangis melepas kepergian mereka.

"Aigoo, kenapa sayang? Kau tidak ingin kami tinggal eoh?" goda eomma padaku

"Kau kan sudah sering kami tinggal Chim, kau anak pemberani. Kami hanya pergi selama seminggu, dan nanti ketika pulang akan appa bawakan hadiah yang sangat banyak untukmu" appa menenangkanku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku mencium harum tubuh mereka, dan melepaskan pelukanku lalu mencium kedua pipi mereka. Aku ingin sekali mengantar mereka ke bandara, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku keluar rumah sekitar 10 tahun, bahkan untuk sekedar ke halaman depan rumah. Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis untuk mereka dari dalam rumah.

Setelah appa dan eomma pergi, keheningan langsung menyergapku. Sepi, dingin, dan hampa. Aku tidak sendirian, ada banyak pelayan di rumah ini, tapi ketika tidak kubutuhkan mereka akan menjauh dan meninggalkanku sendiri untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Aku masih berdiri di pintu, masih memandang kekosongan setelah ditinggalkan eomma dan appa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di lenganku, aku menoleh dan melihat kepala pelayan di rumahku yang sudah bekerja di keluarga appa selama 40 tahun. bibi Nam, dia sudah kuanggap seperti ibu atau halmeoni karena sekarang bibi Nam sudah berumur 60 tahun.

"jiminie, ayo masuk nak, mau bibi buatkan pudding?" dia merangkulku dan membawaku masuk kerumah

"mm, strawberry ya bi."

Bibi nam hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkanku pudding. Aku sendiri berjalan ke kamarku. Sampai di kamar aku langsung menghubungi seseorang yang kunantikan kedatanganya

"op, op, opaaa!" aegyo langsung kuberikan pada orang kuhubungi

Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"Oppa! Taemin oppa! I miss you so much!" aku berteriak-teriak padanya dan tetap memakai nada aegyoku

"Jimin, berhenti. Kau membuatku pusing dengan suaramu itu."

"hehehe, mian. Jadi, oppa sudah dihubungi appa?"

"Belum, ada apa memang?"

"Aku sakit, oppa harus ke rumah sekarang. Aku akan mati kalau tidak bertemu denganmu." Sekarang suaraku kubut serak dan menyedihkan

"Jimin,serius. Ada apa?"

"hiss, oppa membosankan. Molla!" aku mematikan sambungan dan langsung cekikikan, aku senang karena aku sudah menggangunya. Aku melirik jam, dan ternyata masih pukul 08.30 pagi, pasti dia sedang bermalas-malasan di depan tv.

15 menit kemudian, aku mendengar teleponku berbunyi.

"yeobseo?"

"jimin, appamu sudah menghubungiku. Nanti jam 10 oppa akan ke rumahmu untuk menaruh barang-barang oppa." Jelas dan tidak bertele-tele

"wow, sampai nanti kalau begitu oppa. Saranghae!" aku senang sekali dan melupakan bahwa aku sedang acting marah padanya. Taemin oppa mau menemaniku selama seminggu nanti.

Jam sepuluh tepat taemin oppa sampai, aku segera menyambut dan memeluknya erat. Sudah sekitar satu bulan dia tidak ke rumah, aku menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, dia juga membalas pelukanku dengan erat dan mengecup kepalaku.

"Baiklah, biarkan oppa masuk dan mulai menata barang. Setelah itu oppa harus ke kantor" aku mengangguk dan mengekor di belakangnya. Aku mengoceh ini dan itu menceritakan kegiatanku selama satu bulan saat dia tidak bertemu denganku dan menganggunya mememasukkan pakaian ke dalam lemari dengan cara meminta gedong di punggungnya. Jadi taemin oppa menata baju sambil menggendongku. Aku sangat manja kepadanya,dan dia pun sangat sabar kepadaku.

"jimin,turun! Tahukah kau sudah 25 tahun dan kau sangat berat?!" gerutunya, tapi tetap menggendongku dengan nyaman.

"shiro! Aku akan seperti ini terus selama oppa disini, anggap saja sebagai hukuman selama satu bulan oppa mencuekkanku!." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya. Taemin oppa hanya menghela nafas, dan membenarkan posisiku di punggungnya agar dia bisa bergerak lebih bebas.

"Nona jimin." Aku mendengar suara kang ajhussi,kepala keamanan di rumahku, di depan pintu kamar taemin oppa. Aku segera turun dari gendongan taemin oppa dan membukakan pintu untuk kang ajhussi.

"ya ajhussi?" aku mngernyit melihat ekspresi dan keseriusan kang ajhussi.

"bisakah nona dan tuan taemin turun sebentar?"

Aku menengok kearah Taemin oppa dan melihat taemin oppa mengangguk dengan serius. "ya, kami akan turun ajhussi"

Saat kami turun, aku melihat suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku melihat bibi Nam menangis di pelukan Kang ajhussi.

"Ada apa bibi?" aku manghampiri Bibi Nam dan aku terkejut ketika Bibi Nam langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku memandang Kang Ajhussi, meminta penjelasan.

"Bibi Nam, tenanglah sebentar dan biarkan nona Jimin duduk terlebih dahulu."Kang ajhussi melepaskan pelukan Bibi Nam dariku. Taemin oppa menggiringku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian Kang ajhussi dan Bibi Nam duduk di depan kami. Kang ajhussi menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan itu membuatku cemas secara tiba-tiba.

"Nona, kami baru saja mendapat kabar. Pesawat yang di tumpangi nyonya dan tuan besar mengalami kebakaran mesin dan terjatuh di samudra. Kami belum menerima informasi mengenai keadaan penumpang pesawat. Kami, masih menunggu kabar dari maskapai mengenai informasi selanjutnya." Kang ajhussi menjelaskan dengan tegas dan jelas, meskipun kesedihan tidak bisa ditutupi dari suaranya.

Aku mematung, taemin oppa memelukku dengan erat, sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang entah apa aku tidak bisa menangkapnya. Aku membisu, aku tuli, aku tidak menangis, aku hanya merasa kosong.

"oppa, aku mau ke kamar." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan taemin oppa, dan berdiri. Detik itu aku menyadari aku membenci tanggal **9 maret**. Sangat!

TBC

Eh maap ya, tanggalnya yang bener 9 maret. Typo parah ya ini, pelasee dimaapin yee. Kalau ada yang mau ada keterangan gambar sebagai pendukung bisa mengunjungi wattpadku. Aku juga upload cerita ini di wattpad. Nama akunku 'Baby Bear alien'. Reviewnya yaa….

Chap selanjutnya Min Yoongi akan nongol.


	3. pra-move

AUTHOR POV

Malam setelah Jimin mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya, dia memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di kamar. Dia bergelung di dalam selimut, memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur. Dia yakin dia sedang bermimpi saat ini, dia akan tidur dan segera terbangun dan dia akan melihat kembali eomma dan appanya yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Dia memejamkan matanya degan rapat berharap agar segera jatuh tertidur. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah usapan lembut jimin rasakan.

"Jiminie," taemin memanggil jimin dengan lembut sambil menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin tetap memejamkan matanya, dia masih berusaha untuk tidur.

"jiminie, oppa tau kau belum tidur. Katakan sesuatu pada oppa jimin, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut." jimin membuka matanya, dan tersenyum pada taemin.

"oppa biarkan aku tidur, aku sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang, oppa juga bagian dari mimpiku. Biarkan aku tidur eoh" setelah itu jimin kembali menutup matanya dan berbaring membelakangi taemin. Taemin semakin takut mendengar jawaban jimin, dia lebih baik menghadapi jimin yang menangis meraung-raung daripada jimin yang tenang. Dia seperti menghadapi bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun.

"Baiklah,oppa akan membiarkanmu tidur. Tapi oppa akan tidur di sini menemanimu. Oppa tidur di sofa. Jika kau membutuhkan oppa, langsung panggil. oke jim?" jimin mengangguk, taemin menghela nafas melihat keadaan jimin saat ini. Sungguh, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada adik manisnya ini pikir taemin.

Taemin POV

4 hari telah berlalu, sekarang sudah tanggal 13 maret 2018, dan kami semua masih belum mendapatkan kabar baik ataupun kabar buruk dari pihak maskapai. Dan aku semakin khawatir dengan jimin. Dia sekarang ada dihadapanku sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Aku sungguh benci ketenangan palsunya ini.

 _Aku teringat pagi hari di tanggal 10 maret, aku terbangun dengan sangat terkejut karena mendengar pergerakan yang terlalu cepat, terburu-buru, dan juga berisik di sekitarku. Aku masih setengah sadar meskipun kedua mataku sudah terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Aku melihat jimin yang membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu segera berlari keluar kamar sambil memanggil eomma dan appanya. Seketika itu juga aku tersadar sepenuhnya dan berlari mengejar jimin. Aku melihatnya berlari-lari ke setiap ruangan sambil terus memanggil kedua orangtuanya, hatiku sakit melihatnya. Aku melihat peluh membahasi dahinya dan nafasnya terengah-engah, tak heran karena rumah jimin sangatlah besar dan banyak ruangan di dalamnya. Aku terpekur di puncak tangga hanya melihat dan mendengar semua itu dalam diam. Lalu setelah itu aku melihat jimin terjatuh di ruang tengah, terengah-engah dan sambil mengelap keringatnya. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dan bersimpuh di hadapannya. Dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali, aku melihatnya menahan tangis, aku sudah melihat air dipelupuk matanya tapi selalu ia hapus sebelum air itu sempat turun ke pipinya. Aku segera memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Aku melihat kang ajhussi dan bibi nam berdiri tak jauh dari kami, mereka juga terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Bibi nam menangis melihat keadaan jimin saat ini. Aku pun ingin menangis melihat adikku seperti ini, tapi tidak boleh. Aku harus tegar untuk jimin._

" _bukan mimpi oppa, bukan mimpi. Bodohnya aku, naïf sekali aku" aku mengelus punggungnya sambil menenangkannya._

" _tidak apa-apa oppa, jangan sedih. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, mereka pasti selamat. jangan sedih oppa, jangan sedih." Jimin mengelus punggungku sambil menenangkanku. Astaga gadis ini, harusnya aku yang menenangkanmu, bukan sebaliknya. Aku merasakan jimin melepaskan pelukanku lalu berjalan ke ruang makan. Dan dia mengatakan hal yang tak kuduga sama sekali._

" _Bibi nam, aku ingin pudding strawberryku." Aku menatapnya bingung dan sedih. Oh jimin, apa yang ada dikepala cantikmu itu._

Aku kembali memandangi jimin didepanku yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, aku menghela nafas berkali-kali. Aku bingung menghadapi jimin yang seperti ini, dia dingin, kosong dan rapuh. Aku melihat jimin sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kamar untuk melihat berita seputar kecelakaan itu. Ya itu adalah kegiatan jimin selama 4 hari ini, makan, melihat berita, mandi, tidur, makan, melihat berita, seperti itu terus menerus. Kecelakaan pesawat itu merupakan headline berita di semua media cetak maupun elektronik. Dan selama 4 hari ini sudah sekitar 30 orang dari 216 awak dan penumpang yang ditemukan, semua ditemukan dalam keadaan mati.

Aku juga beranjak dan menghampiri Bibi Nam, aku berpesan padanya agar menjaga jimin selama aku di kantor. Karena sudah 5 hari ini aku tidak berangkat ke kantor, pasti keadaan perusahaan sedang kacau sekarang dengan adanya kejadian ini. Aku segera bersiap dan pamit pada jimin yang dibalas pelukan dan kata hati-hati.

.

.

Aku telah sampai diperusahaan, dan aku merasakan suasana yang tidak biasa. Kenapa semua orang menghindari tatapanku? Sepertinya aku pribadi yang ramah, meskipun irit bicara. Aku telah sampai di lantai dimana ruanganku berada, dan semakin aneh saja karena semua kursi dimana karyawanku bekerja kosong, ada apa ini? Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku dan tersenyum lega ketika melihat sekretarisku duduk di tempat biasanya. Tapi senyumku segera lenyap, ketika aku melihat kegelisahannya. Dia segera menghampiriku.

"Taemin-ah, cepat pergi ke aula utama. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka semua sedang melaksanakan RUPS (Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham)"

sekretarisku, Kang Haneul adalah temanku sekolah dulu, maka aku menyuruhnya memanggilku banmal ketika hanya kita berdua.

"APA?!" aku berteriak di depan wajah haneul.

"Cepat pergi! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang!." Haneul mendorongku yang masih terbelalak tidak percaya ke dalam lift, kami berdua segera menuju lantai paling atas dimana letak aula utama dan ruangan direktur utama, ruangan Park Chanyeol berada.

"BRENGSEK!" makiku penuh amarah pada orang-orang yang sedang rapat sekarang. Haneul hanya menghela nafas melihatku seperti ini,

"Maafkan aku taemin-ah, aku juga baru tahu hari ini. Itu pun karena aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka di toilet. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku taemin, mungkin karena mereka berpikir aku ada di kubumu. Jadi mereka takut, jika aku menghubungimu. Maafkan aku" katanya lirih

"Bukan salahmu haneul!." Aku tanpa sadar membentaknya, aku terlalu kalut sekarang. Aku sangat paham dengan situasi ini. Orang-orang busuk itu!, geramku dalam hati.

Kami telah sampai di depan aula utama, aku menenangkan amarahku dan memasuki aula utama, haneul menungguku di luar.

"selamat pagi tuan-tuan" sapaku ramah pada mereka semua, tapi amarahku menguar kemana-mana. Mereka semua terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan, aku segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong yang terletak paling ujung jauh dari mimbar presentasi, dan kebetulan itu adalah kursi Park Chanyeol. Mereka semua mulai terlihat gelisah, kecuali 2 orang yang menatapku tajam dan meremehkan. Bae Yong Joon dan Jung kyung Ho, mereka pemegang saham nomor 2 dan 3 di perusahaan ini.

"Aku mendengar sedang diadakan RUPS, kenapa saya tidak menerima undangan ya?" tanyaku kepada semua orang di ruangan itu

"hah! Memang kau siapa? Kau hanya karyawan biasa, kau tidak memiliki saham di perusahaan ini. Kau ingat?." Jawab Bae Yong Joon meremehkan. Aku tersentak, aku melupakan hal itu, memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, aku tidak memiliki saham seperserpun di perusahaan ini. Tuan park chanyeol sebenarnya pernah memberikanku saham, tapi aku menolaknya saat itu. Aku tidak ingin semakin berhutang budi padanya.

Aku harus tenang, jangan sampai mereka melihat kegelisahanmu. Tenang taemin,tenang,,,,

"Kau benar tuan Bae, aku disini ingin mengingatkanmu. Bukankah kau melupakan pemegang saham terbanyak di perusahaan ini?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Tuan Park? Dia sudah mati nak." Lagi-lagi dengan suara meremehkan itu. Brengsek!

"Tapi dia masih memiliki anak. Park Jimin, dia memiliki ha katas saham sebanyak 40% itu tuan Bae." Tegasku menahan amarah. Aku sudah kehilangan ketenanganku.

"hahaha, anak ini. Bodohnya kau nak! Hanya 40%, saham kami semua disini jika diakumulasikan sebanyak 60%. Dan semua orang disini sepakat denganku. Jadi keputusan forum inilah yang valid. Dan juga, aku dan Tuan Jung juga menemukan kecurangan dan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh tuan Park selama menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ini. Jadi, sebelum kau datang tadi, kami sudah sepakat untuk mencopot jabatan direktur dari tuan park, dan mengambil semua asset yang dimiliki tuan park. Bukan begitu tuan-tuan?" dia tersenyum menang, dan semua peserta forum juga menangguk-angguk kan kepalanya kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi tertunduk tak berani menatapku.

"Mana buktinya?." Pintaku tegas, Tuan Jung berdiri dan menyerahkan bukti itu kepadaku. Aku menelitinya, semakin lama aku membaca semakin lemas badanku. Itu semua terlihat asli, dan bukti yang kuat. Tapi aku yakin, tidak mungkin tuan park melakukan semua kejahatan ini.

"Dan untuk kau tuan taemin-ssi, silahkan anda meninggalkan perusahaan ini. Anda kami pecat!." Aku tersentak dan memandang tajam pada tuan Bae. Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN PERGI DARI PERUSAHAAN INI. AKU MENGUTUK JABATAN YANG AKAN KAU KUASAI TUAN BAE. JABATAN YANG KAU DAPAT DENGAN CARA YANG TIDAK BENAR. AKU BERHARAP SEMUA ORANG DIRUANGAN INI SEGERA SADAR BAHWA MEREKA AKAN DIPIMPIN OLEH IBLIS YANG TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN!." Aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu untuk melampiaskan amarahku lalupergi dari ruangan itu. Aku mendengar suara tertawa tuan Bae dan Tuan Jung dibelakangku, tawa mereka seperti tawa orang dewasa yang menertawakan tingkah lucu anak berusia 5 tahun.

"bagaimana teamin-ah?" haneul langsung menghampiriku dan berjalan di sampingku. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, karena aku masih menahan amarah di dadaku. Aku segera memasuki lift bersamanya.

"Aku di pecat." Jawabku setelah kami berdua berada di dalam lift

"APA?! Ke-kenapa? A-pa? aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak bisa tetap disini sedangkan kau dipecat. Tidak, aku juga harus pergi dari perusahaan ini." Haneul dengan segala kebingungannya ini membuatku bertambah pusing.

"Diam haneul!." Aku membentaknya dan membuatnya terdiam. "Dengar haneul, jangan pikirkan aku. Kau harus tetap disini, kau punya tanggung jawab sendiri. Kau butuh uang dari bekerja disini haneul, aku tau bagaimana kondisi keuangan dan keluargamu. Jangan gara-gara aku, kau menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri. Kalau kau memang sahabatku, temanku, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dengan baik. Jangan menambah kekhawatiranku." Haneul hanya diam tak menanggapi apapun.

"Aku harus berkemas, kau mau membantuku kan?." Tanyaku untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"ya tentu." jawab haneul sambil menghela nafas.

AUTHOR POV

Taemin dan haneul mulai berkemas, memilah-milah barang yang akan dibawa taemin pulang dan dibuang olehnya. Saat mereka berdua sibuk berkemas, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan suara yang keras dan seorang lelaki memasuki ruangan itu lalu memeluk taemin yang masih terkejut karena suara keras dari pintu tadi.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf." lelaki itu memeluk taemin erat dan mengelus-elus punggung taemin menenangkannya. Lelaki ini adalah kekasih Taemin, Choi minho, dia juga lelaki yang tadi ada di dalam Aula utama yang terus menunduk tak berani memandang Taemin.

"lepaskan aku Minho-ssi." Taemin melepaskan diri dari minho dan menatapnya tajam. Minho menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang sangat marah saat ini. Karena taemin menggunakan panggilan formal padanya.

"Haneul-ssi, bisa kau tinggalkan ruangan ini sebentar?" minho berbicara pada haneul, tapi matanya tetap tajam menatap taemin. Haneul melirik taemin untuk meminta persetujuan, dan dibalas dengan angguka kepala. Haneul pun pergi dari ruangan taemin. Lalu Minho bergerak kesetiap dinding kaca dan menutupnya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka berdua dari luar.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku, aku sudah bersikap brengsek. Tapi aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" minho memegang kedua bahu taemin dan menatap matanya tajam

"Aku mendengarkan." Taemin menjauh dari minho dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Minho pun duduk disamping taemin dan menggenggam tangan taemin erat.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini, aku diawasi sayang. Tuan bae dan tuan jung menyingkirkan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu dari perusahaan ini. Mereka berdua brengsek, aku menemukan sedikit bukti tentang tindak kecurangan mereka berdua di perusahaan ini. Aku harus masuk kedalam lingkaran orang kepercayaannya agar aku dapat menemukan lebih banyak bukti untuk mengungkap kebusukan mereka dan mengembalikan semua hak-hakmu dan jimin kembali." Ya, minho tau tentang Jimin. Tapi dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya tau bahwa kekasihnya ini sangat menyayangi jimin, dan untuk minho siapapun yang disayangi kekasihnya harus ia lindungi juga.

Taemin menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya, dia pun beranjak dan duduk dipangkuan minho. Dia memeluk kekasihnya, ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dan rasa aman dari kekasihnya ini. Minho pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi leher kekasihnya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sayang?" minho tersenyum lega mendengar taemin sudah memanggilnya sayang lagi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku masih berusaha masuk ke lingkarannya. Aku harus mau melaksanakan perintah-perintah kotornya."

"Aku ingin membantumu." Taemin menatap mata minho tajam.

"Tidak, yang terbaik bagimu saat ini adalah menyingkir dari semua ini. Jika kau terus nekat berjuang, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Ingat, kau harus melindungi Jimin." Taemin menghela nafas dan mengangguk sambil memeluk kembali kekasihnya.

"Kau harus melindugi haneul hyung, jangan sampai ia di pecat. Aku akan menjauh darinya." Taemin menatap tajam minho yang dibalas anggukan mantap. Taemin tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"lalu, kau sendiri. Apa rencanamu sayang? Mengingat rumah yang ditempati jimin saat ini akan diambil oleh Bank." Taemin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan minho

"Apa? Rumah itu akan disita?! Mereka bertindak sejauh itu untuk menyingkirkanku dan jimin?! Astaga!." Taemin berdiri dan mondar-mandir di depan minho.

"ya, mereka berdua memang brengsek. Makanya aku harus menjauhkanmu dari mereka." Minho hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat kekasihnya yang seperti tengah berpikir saat ini.

"tapi hyung, jimin sudah 10 tahun tidak meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia pasti akan ketakutan jika dia berada di lingkungan yang baru. Apalagi setelah semua kejadian ini. Aaah! Kepalaku rasanya seperti mau pecah menghadapi masalah yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Kabar mengenai tuan dan nyonya park juga belum kami terima. Jimin yang keadaannya semakin hari semakin mengkhawatirkan. Aaah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Taemin jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Minho memeluknya erat, dia pun bingung harus memberikan saran apa. Dia belum tau sosok park jimin.

"mmm, bagaimana kalau kau membawa park jimin ke busan? Di rumahmu busan pasti dia akan mendapatkan ketenangan, busan kan tidak seramai seoul sayang. Disana juga ada ibumu, ibumu pasti akan mengobati rasa rindu pada keluarganya. Kau bisa menjadi sosok kakak baginya, tapi kau tidak bisa mengambil peran orang tuanya bukan?" minho usul dengan ragu-ragu dan melihat kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. Taemin menimbang-nimbang usul kekasihnya memikirkan dari segala sisi positif dan negatifnya. Dia pun sepakat dengan kekasihnya. Ya, itu merupakan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Aku rasa itu keputusan terbaik hyung, aku akan membawa jimin ke busan. Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya jimin untuk kembali menyapa dunia." Taemin tersenyum dan dibalas oleh minho yang sedari tadi membelai dan menghapus airmata dari pipinya.

"baiklah, sekarang berdiri, jangan berhenti menangis, dan kurasa aku harus membuatmu sedikit berantakan." Minho menyeringai menggoda taemin, taemin yang melihat senyum minho sekarang, entah kenapa membuatnya berdebar-debar dan bingung.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh berhenti menangis?" taemin bertanya pada minho yang sekarang sedang menciumi leher taemin.

"karena kita membutuhkannya untuk aktingmu nanti."

"Hah? Apa maksud…mmm. Aahh" minho mencium dan melumat bibir taemin tak mengijinkannya untuk berbicara lagi. Tangan minho pun sudah bekerja untuk menarik kemeja taemin dari celananya dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju taemin, tangannya mengelus elus perut sixpack taemin dan merayap naik hingga menemukan nipple taemin. Dan dia mulai memain-mainkannya. Pijat, pelintir,tarik, lepas, pijat, pelintir, tarik lepas. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Taemin mendesah-desah tak karuan karena perlakuan minho. Untunglah ruangan ini kedap suara. Kaki-kaki taemin melemas, dan dia sepenuhnya bertompang pada minho. Minho pun menggeser langkah tanpa melepaskan bibir dan nipple taemin, menggiringnya menuju sofa. Dan mulai menindihnya.

Minho dengan cepat melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menarik turun celana taemin. Dia mengkocok junior taemin yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum sambil mencium seluruh wajah taemin.

"hyung, aah…aaah… masukkan, tolong aku ingin punyamu memasukiku. Aku mohon… aku sudah tidak aaah tahan. Hyuung aku mohoon."

"belum sayang, kau belum berantakan."minho menjawab ditelinga taemin dan mulai mengkulup, menjilat, dan mengigit telinga itu. Taemin terus mendesah-desah, minho menggeram mendengar desahan kekasihnya. Dia sebenarnya juga sudah ingin memasukinya, tapi dia harus membuat kekasihnya kelihatan berantakan dahulu.

Minho kini merayap turun hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan junior taemin, dia menjilat-jilat junior itu, hingga semakin banyak cairan precum yang keluar. Kini minho memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menyedot dan mengulum keluar masuk terus menerus.

"aah…aaaa...hyyuuuuung, aku mau sampai. Aaah… hyuuuuuung!" taemin sudah mencapai puncaknya sambil menjabak rambut minho. Minho tidak berhenti, dia mengambil cairan taemin kemudian mengoleskan pada jari-jarinya lalu menusukkan langsung tiga jarinya kelubang taemin. Taemin pun berteriak sangat kencang karena sakit, hingga dia menangis.

"hyuung, aaah, sakiiit!." Minho pun mencium bibirnya lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Lalu dia menarik ketiga jarinya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan miliknya di lubang taemin. Taemin kembali menjerit dan tanpa sadar memukul rahang minho. Minho menyeringai melihat kucing liarnya ini. Dia pun mulai menggenjot taemin dengan kasar dan cepat, menghasilkan bunyi kulit, rintihan,desahan, geraman memenuhi ruangan itu.

"hyuung, aaaah aaaku..a aku akaan aaah sampai!". "tahan sayang, aku juga. Kita lakukan bersama."

"arrgh..arrgh,, taemin-ah aku sampaai!." Mereka mengeluarkannya bersamaan. Cairan minho ada di dalam lubang taemin, dan cairan taemin membahasi sofa. Minho segera mencabut miliknya dan pergi mengambil tisu untuk mengelap miliknya, bokong taemin, dan junior taemin.

"pakai kembali bajumu sayang, tapi jangan rapikan. Biarkan terlihat berantakan." Minho memerintahkan kekasihnya sambil membetulkan celananya.

"hah? Kenapa?" taemin keheranan dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"biar kita terlihat seperti habis berkelahi. Kau llihat? Kau bahkan membuat lebam di rahangku." Minho menunjukkan rahangnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"salahmu sendiri! Tadi itu sakit sekali hyung! Kau tidak pernah main kasar denganku!." Meskipun taemin membentak-bentak tapi dia mengatakannya sambil mengelus rahang minho.

"Tidak apa, ini malah akan menyempurnakan akting kita. Jangan seka airmatamu dan keringatmu." Minho berusaha menangkan taemin.

"oke sayang, setelah ini kau harus keluar ruangan sambil marah-marah dan mencaci makiku, perlihatkan kepada semua orang kita habis terlibat peserteruan yang panas." Minho mengatakan persetetuan yang panas sambil menyeringai dan menaik turunkan alisnya

"dasar mesum! Baiklah aku mengerti. Jaga diri baik-baik hyung. Yang kau hadapi adalah orang-orang dengan otak busuk. Jika kau sampai terluka, aku tidak akan memafkaanmu. Mengerti?" minho mengangguk dan kemudian mencium taemin dengan lembut. Taemin pun tanpa sadar menangis, karena akan berpisah lama dari kekasihnya.

"baiklah, mari kita mulai sayang. Aku akan merindukanmu jaga diri baik-baik." Minho memeluk taemin erat kemudian melepaskannya. Dia melihat taemin berjalan kearah pintu. Minho pun mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap.

"BRENGSEK! Kau memang brengsek minho-ssi, kau sama brengseknya dengan mereka semua. Aku tak percaya pernah mempercayaimu. Sialan kau!" taemin berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan cepat menuju lift. Minho mengejar dibelakang taemin dan menarik tangannya. Taemin menghentakkan pegangan minho dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga minho menabrak meja yang ada di sampingnya cukup keras. Taemin sempat tersentak sedikit namun segera berakting kembali. Pertengkaran mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari banyak orang. Banyak kepala yang melongok dan melihat mereka berdua.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku minho-ssi, kau membuatku muak! Kau menjijikan!" taemin kembali berjalan cepat menuju lift. Setelah ia sampai di dalam lift dia segera menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar. minho sampai didepan lift sebelum lift terturup, taemin sempat membisikkan "aku mencintaimu" kepada minho sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup

TBC

Buat adegan terakhir banyangin kayak perpisahan Anastasia dan Christian grey di film 'fifthy shade of grey' eaa. Adegan perpisahan mereka di elevator.

Okeee,,, jangan marah! Maafkan saya karena ingkar janji. Yoongi belum keluar di chap ini. Oke, saya minta maaf karena membuta kecewa. Habis, mau sampai yoongi kecewa bisa nyampe 5rb word. Aku udah capek.

Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku besok bakal update chap 4. pagi jam 10 aku bakal update. Gak janji yoongi dah keluar apa belum.

Kayaknya, ini FF bakal punya alur lambaaat banget. Maapin yee,

Review ya, reviewnya mencaci makiku juga boleh kok. Hiks….


	4. pra-move 2

_Kenapa semua perasaan ini tidak mau keluar? Aku ingin menangis! Aku ijin menjerit! Aku ingin memaki tuhan karena terus menerus memberikanku kemalangan ini! Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin bebas dari belenggu ini! Kenapa mereka semua tidak paham! Aku di dalam tubuh ini meronta, tapi penahan ini terlalu kuat! Dan kalian semua bodoh! Karena membiarkanku tersiksa seperti ini!_

JIMIN POV

"kapan kita akan pindah?" tanyaku tenang sambil tersenyum pada taemin oppa. Oppa sudah menjelaskan semua padaku tentang kondisi perusahaan, dan tentang kondisi asset-aset kami yang akan diambil oleh Bank.

"Apakah kau setuju? Kau baik-baik saja dengan kepindahan ini?" taemin oppa memegang pundakku erat dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Dia terlihat marah dengan jawabanku.

"aku baik-baik saja oppa, sungguh." Bohong! Aku bohong oppa! Aku takut keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin ada disini terus, agar dapat merasakan kehadiran eoma dan appa.

"KAU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIMIN! DEMI TUHAN! AKU MUAK DENGAN SIKAPMU SAAT INI! MENANGISLAH! MENJERITLAH! TAMPAR OPPA! LAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MELAMPIASKAN SEDIHMU. JANGAN HANYA TERSENYUM BODOH DAN MENGATAKAN KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!. KAU. TIDAK. BAIK. BAIK. SAJA!" oppa berteriak saat keras di depan wajahku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku hingga tubuhku terasa sakit. Oppa mencengkramku terlalu kuat.

"buat apa oppa? Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Aku percaya padamu oppa." aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Aku merasakan oppa memelukku erat. "kau bohong jimin, kalau kau percaya padaku, kau akan menunjukkan sisi terlemahmu padaku. Kau belum percaya padaku. Kau hanya menjadi gadis bodoh yang membohongi dirimu sendiri. Gadis bodoh!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku, oppa tau, dia pasti tau. Dan selalu tau "aku mau pindah, setelah mengetahui kondisi dari eomma dan appa." Akhirnya aku mengutarakan sedikit hanya sedikit keinginanku pada oppa.

"hmm, akan oppa usahakan. Perintah penyitaan dari Bank juga belum kita terima." Aku beranjak dari hadapan oppa. "kau mau kemana?" oppa menahan tanganku. "Aku ingin bermain piano"

TAEMIN POV

Aku tersenyum mendengar jimin ingin bermain piano,sudah lama aku tak mendengrnya bermain piano. Jimin biasa memainkan piano dengan eommanya mereka berdua sangat mahir memainkan piano. Jimin juga hebat dalam bermain _freestyle_

Permainan jimin,dimulai dengan halus dan lembut membuai siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Aku melihat Bibi Nam dan Kang ajhussi juga beberapa pelayan mendekat untuk melihat permainan jimin. Jimin bermain _freestyle._ Nada yang semula lembut, tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam dan dingin, berubah lagi menjadi nada yang menghentak-hentak seperti menggambarkan kemarahan, caci makian, dan protes. Lalu nada berubah menjadi lirih, menyayat, membuat getaran-getaran yang membuat tulang-tulangku merinding, semakin menyayat hingga membuatku sesak. Berubah lagi, menjadi nada leembut penuh kerinduan, kehangatan, dan kasih sayang. Lalu senyap. Tak ada tepuk tangan, yang ada hanya suara jimin yang terenga-engah, pelayanan yang menangis hingga beringus dan aku yang mengusap-usap air mata dan mengelus dada karena masih terasa sesak.

Aku melihat jimin, memutar duduknya untuk menghadapku, dia mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata "Itu yang kurasakan oppa. Aku mempercayaimu." Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya dan menariknya kepelukanku. Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang riuh di sekitar kami berdua. Aku menatap jimin, dan mengucapkan "terima kasih adik kecil." Kami berdua melihat sekeliling dan entah mengapa melihat wajah-wajah di sekitar kami yang buruk rupa karena air mata, membuat kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Biarlah sejenak kami melupakan kesedihan ini.

.

.

17 maret 2018

Rumah besar ini sangat sepi sekarang.

 _Kemarin, surat penyitaan dari Bank telah kami terima, kami diberikan satu minggu untuk mengkosongkan rumah ini. Setelah aku menerima surat dari Bank, aku segera memanggil semua orang dari bagian pelayanan dan keamanan untuk berkumpul. Aku menceritakan pada mereka kondisi yang sekarang menimpa tuan-dan nyonya park di perusahaan dan tentang rumah ini yang telah disita oleh Bank. Aku meminta maaf kepada mereka semua karena terpaksa memecat mereka tanpa diberikan gaji mereka bulan ini._

" _Sebentar tuan Taemin, masalah gaji pelayan bulan ini. Tuan Park sudah menitipkannya padaku. Jadi mereka tetap akan mendapatkan gaji terakhir mereka." Bibi nam menjelaskanya padaku. "Benar Tuan Taemin, gaji bagian keamanan juga dititipkan kepadaku, mereka akan tetap mendapatkan gaji mereka bulan ini." Kang ajhussi menambahkan. Oh, aku lega mendengarnya, aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi._

" _Tapi tuan Taemin, ada satu hal yang ingin saya minta." Bibi Nam menginterupsi lagi._

" _Ya,ada apa bibi?" aku berdebar-debar menanti permohonanya. Aku berharap dapat mewujudkannya._

" _saya, dan tuan kang sudah menduga keadaan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kami berdua menolak untuk di berhentikan mengurus dan melindungi Nona Jimin. Kami ingin terus berada di samping nona jimin." Aku ingin menginterupsi Bibi nam, namun dihentikan olehnya."jangan Khawatir masalah gaji tuan Taemin, kami tidak mengharapkan gaji. Karena kami tidak memiliki keluarga yang harus kami hidupi. Anak kami berdua adalah jimin, jadi kami harus selalu berada di sampingnya." Aku terkejut dan terharu mendengar pernyataan dari Bibi Nam, aku meilirik Kang Ajhussi yang juga menganggukkan kepala menyetujui apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Bibi Nam. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Jimin juga pasti senang mengetahui Bibi nam dan Kang ajhussi akan ikut pindah ke busan_.

JIMIN POV

Aku dan taemin oppa tengah berkemas di kamarku sekarang, taemin oppa sudah mengusahakan untuk mengulur waktu penyitaan sampai kami mendapat kabar soal eomma dan appa. Tapi permintaan oppa di tolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak Bank. Mereka tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau peduli, mereka hanya menjalankan tugas. Aku pun menenangkan oppa, dan mengatakan bahwa kita bisa menunggu kabar di rumah busan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, dengan permintaan konyolku dan kekanak-kanakan.

Saat aku dan oppa tengah berkemas,kami mendengar suara panggilan dari kang ajhussi dari lantai bawah. "taemin-ah, cepat turun. Ajak jimin juga." Kami berdua segera turun untuk menemui kang ajhussi. Setelah malam pemecatan itu, taemin oppa sudah meminta kang ajhussi dan bibi nam untuk berbicara kepada kami menggunakan banmal.

Setelah aku sampai di bawah aku melihat dua orang polisi yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ajhussi. Aku mendekat, dan melihat salah satu polisi yang seumuran denganku tersipu dan terkejut melihatku. Aku juga melihat taemin oppa memutar bola matanya jengah, sepertinya dia juga menyadari gelagat polisi itu.

"mereka ini utusan dari pihak maskapai yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput kita kerumah sakit. Orang tuamu telah ditemukan jiminie." Kang ajhussi menjelaskan situasinya padaku dan taemin oppa. Kenapa berita orang tuaku ditemukan malah membuatku takut? aku memegang tangan oppa erat, meminta perlindungan dan kekuatan darinya. Oppa sepertinya mengetahui kegundahanku, sehingga dia merangkulku erat.

"apakah nona jimin dan tuan taemin perlu waktu untuk bersiap?" polisi yang lebih tua bertanya. Aku menggeleng, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda, itu akan membuatku bertambah sesak.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Pak polisi segera menuju mobilnya. Aku, oppa, dan ajhussi memilih membawa mobil sendiri. Ajhussi duduk di kursi pengemudi, aku dan oppa duduk dibelakang. Oppa, terus memelukku erat dan menenangkanku. Aku menutup mataku untuk menenangkan diri terhadap segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Di dalam pikiranku aku sudah menyadari bahwa eomma dan appa pasti sudah mati, tapi hatiku tetap berharap mereka masih hidup, sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu. Aku tetap berharap mereka hidup. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, bagaimanakah keadaan orang tuaku? Mereka pasti kedinginan, baju mereka pasti kotor, wajah mereka akan pucat karena kedinginan, sepatu mengkilat appa pasti terkena lumpur. Haha aku membayangkan dia pasti sangat marah, appa sangat tidak suka sepatunya kotor. Haha. Sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit seoul. Hatiku berdebar tidak karuan setelah kami memasuki rumah sakit. Aku mendegar bisik-bisik orang yang kulewati

"ya tuhan, dia cantik sekali, apa dia artis?"

"aku rasa dia anggota idol."

"apakah dia sakit?"

"Mungkin keluarganya yang sakit."

"aigoo, cantiknya. Seperti ..omo.."

Aku risih mendengarnya. "pak, bolehkah kami pinjam topimu?" aku mendengar taemin oppa berbicara pada polisi yang berjalan di depan kami. Salah satu melepas topinya dan diberikan pada oppa, lalu oppa memakaikan topi itu padaku. Hingga lumayan menutupi wajahku, lalu oppa menggerai rambutku agar menutupi wajahku. Dia mendekapku semakin erat,seperti ingin menyembunyikanku. Tiba-tiba kami berhenti, karena sedari tadi aku menunduk aku tidak tahu kita berhenti dimana. Aku pun mendongak, dan tubuhku langsung lemas setelah tau bahwa kami berhenti di depan kamar jenazah. Aku memegang oppa dan ajhussi erat, sampai rasanya tanganku sakit.

"Siapa yang akan masuk?." Tanya polisi pada kami bertiga. "saya pak," aku menjawab lirih, karena sesak didadaku.

"tidak bisakah kami bertiga masuk bersama?." Tanya ajhussi pada pak polisi dan dokter yang ada di sekitar kami. Mereka sejenak terlihat saling pandang,kemudian salah satu dokter yang paling tua menganggukkan kepala "silahkan tuan." Lalu kami bertiga diberi masker oleh dokter muda.

Oppa terus memegangikku dan aku juga berpegangan padanya. Kami bertiga berjalan memasuki ruang jenazah itu. Suasana langsung senyap, senyap yang dingin dan mencekam. Suara-suara sama sekali tak terdengar, seperti ruangan ini diberi peredam. Suara langkah kaki kami dan nafas kami terdengar nyaring di ruangan ini. Aku mencium bau obat yang menyengat, dan bau manis yang sangat menyengat, seperti kabur barus, tapi lebih wangi dan menganggu di hidung. Mungkin itu bau formalin. Kami memasuki pintu lagi yang membawa kami semakin ke dalam. Setelah kami melewati pintu itu, bau wangi langsung menghilang digantikan bau busuk yang bercampur bau darah, bau air laut, amis dan busuk. Sepertinya mayat semua korban kecelakaan pesawat ditempatkan di ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tidak memakai masker. Lalu kami berhenti di depan box peti jenazah berwara putih. Empat orang dokter berdiri di depan kami.

AUTHOR POV

Dua box di depan anda kami yakini berisi jenazah dari tuan Park Chanyeol dan nyonya Park Baekhyun setelah kami mencocokkannya dengan data yang dimiliki dokter pribadi tuan dan nyonya Park dan juga dari kamera CCTV bandara yang merekam kondisi tuan dan nyonya park terakhir. Dan tuan dan nona yang hadir saat ini tolong pastikan lagi apakah jenazah yang akan kami perlihatkan benar tuan dan nyonya park.

Jimin, kang ajhussi, dan taemin mengangguk menyanggupi. Kemudian keempat dokter itu membuka penutup box dan memperlihatkan isisnya kepada mereka bertiga. Kang ajhussi terkesiap dan melangkah mundur setelah melihat kondisi mayat tuan dan nyonyanya. Jimin, menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak berteriak. Taemin mencengkram erat jimin dan menutup matanya.

Kondisi mayat park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun memang sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka sudah membusuk, berlendir, pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mereka tinggal sedikit, dan yang membuat kedua mayat ini mengerikan adalah beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang seperti di robek dari tubuhnya dan banyak lubang-lubang dan gigitan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah kedua orang itu pun sudah tidak tampan dan cantik lagi, tinggal tengkorak yang mengerikan.

"maafkan kami, kalian harus melihat kondisi nyonya dan tuan park dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kami membutuhkan kepastian dari keluarga korban sebelum melaksanakan prosedur selanjutnya. Tubuh nyonya dan tuan park ditemukan 5 hari setelah peswat tenggelam di samudra. Ada kemungkinan tubuh mereka sudah dimakan oleh hewan-hewan laut dan"

"cukup dokter, kami tahu. Cukup." Taemin menghentikan penjelan dokter yang memang membuat mereka bertiga membayangkan ikan-ikan itu memakan tubuh kedua orang itu. Jimin melangkah maju dan melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan tangan yang mencengkram dada karena terasa sesak. Dia memastikan apakah kedua orang itu orang tuanya atau bukan.

"ya dokter, ini orang tuaku. Aku ingat eomma memakai kalung itu dan memakai baju itu. Dan appa juga memakai kemeja biru ini. Ya mereka orang tuaku. Terima kasih dokter telah berusaha mengidentifikasikan mereka." Jimin berkata lirih namun jelas. Jimin segera berbalik ke taemin dan berkata

"bawa, aku keluar dari ruangan ini oppa." Taemin mengangguk dan merangkul jimin menjauhi jenazah tuan dan nyonya park.

"ajhussi, aku akan antar jimin pulang. Tolong ajhussi tetap disini, untuk mengurus prosedur selanjutnya." Taemin berhenti sebentar disamping kang ajhussi yang tetap menjaga jarak dari mayat itu.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Taemin yang mengemudi, dan jimin duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tidak bicara sama sekali sejak keluar dari ruang jenazah hingga sekarang.

"aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah oppa." jimin memecahkan kesunyian dengan permintaannya itu.

"baik, kau mala mini tidur di apartemen oppa. Dan besok kita akan berangkat ke busan."

"iya, terima kasih oppa."

TBC

Maaf, telat 2 jam lebih.


	5. Busan:First Love

Hari yang tidak bersahabat, -5ºC ditambah angin yang berhembus kencang membuat pagi ini terasa menyebalkan. Dinginnya keterlaluan, memakai baju berlapis pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Di cuaca seperti itu, taemin dan jimin harus menunggu 20 menit hingga KTX yang akan membawa mereka ke busan tiba. Taemin menunggu KTX sambil mengeluh tentang cuaca yang menyebalkan, sambil mencari cara membuat dirinya lebih hangat. Sedangkan jimin asik dengan kegiatannya mengagumi keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia senang bisa melihat KTX yang selama ini hanya dia lihat ditelevisi sedang berhenti di depannya, melihat orang yang keluar masuk begitu banyak dan dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam merupakan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Dia merindukan semua ini, hal-hal sederhana seperti ini sangat berarti untuk jimin yang terpisah dengan dunia luar selama 10 tahun.

"jimin, tidak bisakah kita menunggu di dalam? Oppa kedinginan." Taemin semakin mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menghalau dingin.

"tinggal 5 menit oppa, sebentar lagi akan datang."jawab jimin setelah melihat jam yang terpasang di stasiun.

"uuggh, astaga! Kenapa aku tadi mau menuruti kemauan bodohmu untuk menunggu di luar. Aargh! Terkutuklah kau dan tatapan anak anjingmu!" jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar segala gerutuan taemin, dia masih asik melihat segala kesibukan di sekitarnya. Jimin pikir, mulai sekarang stasiun adalah tempat favoritnya.

"oppa! Oppa! Itu, itu kereta kita datang! ayo oppa cepat, kita nanti akan tertinggal oppa" jimin menarik narik taemin agar bergegas dan berdesakan bersama penumpang lain yang akan memasuki kereta.

"pelan-pelan jimin, kau bisa terjatuh, dan astaga bisa kau membantu oppa membawa barang-barang ini" jimin hanya meringis mendengar keluhan taemin, dia melupakan barang bawaan mereka karena terlalu senang akan naik KTX untuk pertama kalinya. Dia segera mengambil 1 koper dan 1 ransel dari tangan taemin dan segera menarik tangan taemin, diam-diam taemin tersenyum dan bersyukur karena melihat jimin bersemangat seperti ini, taemin pikir jimin akan ketakutan karena melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya, ternyata dia salah.

Taemin dan jimin duduk berhadapan, ditengah mereka ada meja yang berisi makanan ringan yang mereka beli untuk menemani perjalanan mereka. Taemin memandang jimin yang terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar.

"Kau suka naik kereta?"

"sangat" jimin menjawab sambil tersenyum bahagia tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan di luar.

"syukurlah" taemin mengalihkan pandangan dari jimin dan ikut melihat pemandangan di luar.

"kau bermimpi apa semalam jimin?" taemin bertanya dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari luar. Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan taemin menjadi gelisah, dia melirik taemin dengan gugup.

"aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa." Taemin mendengus mendengar jawaban jimin.

"Kau semalam berteriak-teriak, menangis, seluruh tubuhmu bergetar, keringat keluar membanjiri tubuhmu dan tubuhmu juga sangat dingin."

"benarkah? Aku tidak mengingatnya oppa. maafkan aku jika merepotkanmu semalam."

"astaga jimin, bukan masalah itu. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau semalam seperti orang sekarat!. Jika semalam kau tidak segera membuka matamu, Oppa pasti sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit." Taemin menatap tajam jimin yang sedang sibuk bermain-main botol minuman dan menghindari tatapan taemin.

"aku tidak ingat oppa, jadi aku mohon berhenti bertanya mengenai hal itu. Aku mohon." Jimin menjawab lirih masih tetap menolak memandang taemin

"baiklah, jimin" taemin menghela nafas, dia khawatir tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksa jimin. Taemin paham jika jimin tidak ingin mengingat-ingat tentang mimpi itu.

Ya, jimin memang berbohong. Jimin ingat setiap detail dari mimpinya, sekuat apapun dia mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan itu. Membahas mimpi itu, hanya akan membuatnya sesak. Dalam diam jimin dan taemin berharap hal sama, semoga kepindahan mereka di busan, dapat menghapus kesedihan mereka.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia, bersenda gurau di pinggir pantai ditemani nyala api unggun dan selimut sampai mereka kelelahan. Bersantai di pinggir pantai seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka setiap akhir pekan untuk menghilangkan penat dan bersantai.

"ayolah jimin, ikut ya… jebaaal!" kata seorang laki-laki yang mengguncang-guncang lengan kiri jimin dengan manja dan beragyo ria

"iya jimin, ikut ya. Oppa janji akan selalu memegang tanganmu, biar kau tidak hilang." Kata seorang lagi yang mengguncang-guncang lengan kanan jimin.

"shireo, shireo, shireo! Wooyoung oppa, eunhyuk oppa lepas! Kalian membuat lenganku sakit! Hiiss." Jimin membentak 2 laki-laki yang sedari tadi menganggunya dengan aegyo dan kekonyolan mereka.

"nanti jika kau mau ikut, oppa jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, kalau kau menyesal oppa akan menuruti segala maumu sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" wooyoung masih tidak mau menyerah untuk membujuk jimin.

" .MAU. oppa! Kalian kan tahu, seberapa aku membenci keramaian. Berada di keramaian membuatku sesak dan pusing oppa. Membayangkan aku menonton konser di tengah ribuan fans yang menjerit-jerit dan musik yang hingar-bingar membuatku ngeri oppa." Mendengar jawaban jimin, sesaat membuat wooyoung dan eunhyuk berhenti. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mulai lagi menganggu jimin.

"aaararggghh! Taemin opaa, lihat! Mereka berdua terus mengangguku!" jimin menoleh kebelakang sambil cemberut mengadu kepada taemin

"maaf jimin, kali ini aku berada di pihak mereka." Taemin mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Jimin cemberut, lalu menoleh kepada wanita yang ada di samping taemin yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung.

"Min Hyorin unniiii, selamatkan aku." Jimin memandang wanita yang bernama min hyorin itu dengan wajah memelas.

"hahaha, maaf jimin. Aku juga ada dipihak mereka berdua. Haha". Tanpa beban min hyorin malah tertawa tawa menyaksikan wajah jimin yang semakin menyedihkan.

"kalian semua kenapa sih? Kenapa memaksa sekali? Apa untungnya jika aku ikut? Toh biasanya aku juga tidak pernah ikut, dan kalian juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Kenapa sekarang kalian ribut sekali?" jimin memandang mereka semua dengan garang, tapi bagi mereka jimin malah terlihat imut, dia terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang sedang marah-marah pada orang tuanya.

"Karena tarianmu tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali." Seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang merangkul Min Hyorin menjawab pertanyaan jimin

"Hah? tarianku? Apa hubungan nonton konser dengan tarianku?" jimin bingung mendengar jawaban lelaki itu.

"kami sudah melihatmu menari selama 10 bulan, dan kau sudah membantu kami mengajar tari selama 5 bulan. Selama itu kami menyaksikan seorang gadis yang sangat pandai menari tapi tariannya tak memiliki emosi sama sekali. Kau menari seperti robot jimin. Kau seperti hanya bergerak, bukan menari. Tarianmu terasa hambar." Lelaki itu menjelaskan dengan tenang pada jimin, yang kini hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil memandangi api ungun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oppa ingin melihatmu menari seperti dulu jim, kau ingat saat kau masih berusia 15 tahun. ketika oppa pertama kali mengajarimu menari? Ketika itu kau menari dengan bahagia. Kau terlihat hidup ketika menari, kau menyalurkan semua emosimu ketika menari. Sampai dulu setiap kau menari semua orang akan terhanyut pada emosi yang sedang kau keluarkan. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan, keputuasaan, semua itu dulu terasa dari tarianmu. Sekarang? Kosong jim, hampa. Kau hambar. Benar kata taeyang hyung Kau masih bisa menari, tapi hambar." Taemin juga menambahi apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang bernama taeyang.

"aku juga menyadarinya" jimin memandang semua orang sambil tersenyum sedih. "tapi bagaimana bisa menonton konser mengembalikan emosi tarianku?" jimin kembali cemberut dengan lucu.

"yang akan kita saksikan ini adalah konser BTS. Grup yang selama ini lagunya dan dancenya selalu kau pilih untuk latihan dan saat kau mengajar. Dan ini juga grup kegemaran kami semua, mereka lah yang memberikan kami inspirasi dan motivasi dalam menari. Lagu mereka selalu penuh emosi dan makna, lagu mereka selalu berhasil membuat kami terlarut dalam emosi. Hanya kepadamulah lagu-lagu mereka tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dan kami pikir itu karena kau sama sekali tak pernah mau mengenal mereka atau melihat video mereka. Jadi mungkin jika kau melihat langsung penampilan mereka, akan memberikan suatu pengaruh untukmu." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah eunhyuk,

"tenang jimin, kami sudah membelikan tiketnya untukmu. GRATIS! Hehehe… jadi kau hanya tinggal menyiapkan badan, dan kita berangkat!" wooyoung menambahkan dengan menggebu-gebu kepada jimin.

"ayolah jimin, Unni ingin sekali melihatmu menari seperti yang diceritakan oleh taemin."

Jimin merasa terpojok sekarang, dia memikirkan positif dan negatifnya. Setelah menimang-nimang sesaat memikirkan segala resikonya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan kakak-kakaknya. Dia pikir layak dicoba, karena sebenarnya dia selama ini juga risau dengan sesuatu yang hilang dari tariannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Mereka berlima bersorak bahagia mendengar jawaban taemin. Saking bahagianya wooyoung memeluk jimin erat.

"ya! Ya! Jang wooyoung! Lepaskan jimin, kau manusia mesum! Menyingkir!" taemin berteriak sambil berpindah ke sisi jimin dan berusaha melepas pelukan wooyoung dari jimin.

Keputusan untuk pindah ke busan merupakan hal yang baik untuk jimin. Lingkungan yang baru dan orang baru ternyata memberikan dampak yang baik untuk jimin. Apalagi kehadiran 4 orang yang selalu menyayangi jimin dan mau menerima jimin apa adanya, membuat jimin dapat sedikit mengobati kesedihan dan ketakutannya dalam menghadapi dunia. Mereka berempat adalah teman masa kecil taemin ketika di busan. mereka bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang karena mereka memiliki passion yang sama yaitu di tari, kecuali Min Hyorin. Min hyorin sampai sekarang bergabung dengan mereka karena dia telah tertambat pada taeyang, Kekasih sehidup sematinya. Mereka bersama mengelola bisnis yang bergerak di bidang tari, mereka mendirikan sebuah studio tari sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Hanya taemin tidak terlalu aktif karena dia harus mengurus perusahaan appa jimin ketika itu. Sekarang setelah kembali kebusan taemin aktif lagi di studio, begitu pula jimin. Dia memiliki kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya sibuk, sehingga ia mampu mengobati kesedihannya.

.

.

.

JIMIN POV

Aku memegang erat lengan Hyorin Unni, peluhku mengalir deras dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku merasa nafasku semakin sesak, semakin sulit untuk menghirup udara. Benar seperti dugaanku ini terlalu berlebihan, aku belum bisa menghadapinya.

"tenang jimin, tenang, atur berada di sekitarmu bukanlah orang asing. Lihat, disampingmu ada taemin, ada aku dan di depanmu ada taeyang, wooyoung, dan eunhyuk." Hyorin unni mencoba menenangkanku, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"su-sudah, jangan ped-pedulikan aku." Jawabku terbata karena aku sulit mengatur nafas. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Mereka jadi tidak bisa menikmati konser BTS karena terlalu panik melihat keadaanku. Mereka kehilangan momen penampilan BTS hampir mencapai 6 lagu.

Aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegelisahanku dan tersenyum manis pada mereka sambil memberikan kode tangan "ok" untuk menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu mempercayaiku, tapi mereka mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke konser BTS meskipun aku bisa melihat mereka selalu menoleh untuk melihat keadaanku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan dadaku semakin sesak dan pandanganku pun mulai mengabur, keringat dingin juga semakin banyak keluar, dadaku sampai nyeri karena jantungku berdetak begitu kencang dan tak beraturan. Aku harus keluar dari sini, sekarang. Saat lampu panggung padam, aku segera berbisik kepada unni mengatakan bahwa aku harus keluar sekarang. Unni mengangguk dan mengatakan akan menemaniku. Kulihat Unni berbisik kepada Taeyang oppa, yang dibalas anggukan oleh oppa.

Kami berdua berdiri dan mulai melangkah melewati bangku-bangku untuk keluar dari gedung ini. Aku sangat kesulitan menembus keramaian ini karena tubuhku semakin melemas setiap aku melangkah, unni memegangiku erat agar aku tidak terjatuh. Aku menyadari bahwa lampu panggung mulai menyala, saat aku sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar aku mendengarnya. Aku terpaku, Unni hampir terjatuh karena aku yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangku tertarik kebelakang.

"ada apa jimin?" aku mendengar suara samar-samar unni yang khawatir denganku yang tiba-tiba diam mematung. Aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke area konser tanpa memeperdulikan panggilan Unni. Aku berhenti berlari dan melihat kearah panggung.

 **Aku melihatnya, aku mendengarnya,**

Nae gieogui guseok

Han kyeone jarijabeun galsaek piano

Eoril jeok jip anui guseok

Han kyeone jarijabeun galsaek piano

Geuttae gieokhae

Nae kiboda hwolssin deo keossdeon

Galsaek piano geuge nal ikkeul ttae

Neol ureoreobomyeo donggyeonghaesseossne

Jageun songarageuro neol eorumanjil ttae

I feel so nice, mom, i feel so nice

Geujeo son gadeon daero geonildeon geonban

Geuttaen neoui uimireul mollasseossne

Barabogiman haedo johassdeon geuttae

Geuttae gieokhae chodeunghakgyo muryeop

Nae kiga neoui kiboda

Deo keojyeossdeon geuttae

Geutorok donggyeonghaessdeon neol deunghansihamyeo

Baegok gatdeon geonban geu wi meonjiga ssahyeogamyeo

Bangchidwaessdeon ni moseup

Geuttaedo mollasseossji

Neoui uimi naega eodi issdeun

Neon hangsang geu jaril

Jikyeosseuni geureonde geuge

Majimagi doel jul mollassne

Idaeron gaji ma you say

Naega tteonado geokjeongeun hajima

Neon seuseuro jal haenal taenikka

Neol cheoeum mannassdeon geuttaega saenggakna

Eoneusae huljjeok keobeoryeossne niga

Uri gwangyeneun machimpyoreul jjikjiman

Jeoldae naege mianhae hajima

Eotteon hyeongtaerodeun

Nal dasi mannage doel geoya

Geuttae bangapge dasi majajwo

Geuttae gieokhae kkamahge ijgo isseossdeon

Neol dasi majuhaessdeon ttae 14sal muryeop

Eosaekdo jamsi dasi neol eorumanhyeossji

Gin sigan tteonaisseodo

Jeoldae geobugam eopsi

Nal badajwossdeon neo

Without you i am nothing

Saebyeogeul jinaseo duriseo

Hamkke majneun achim

Yeongwonhi neoneun naui soneul nohji ma

Nado dasi neol nohji anheul taenikka

Geuttae gieokhae naui sipdaeui majimageul

Hamkke bultaewossdeon neo geurae han chi apdo

Boeji anhdeon geuttae ulgo udgo

Neowa hamkkeyeoseo geu sunganjocha

Ijeneun chueogeuro

Baksalnan eokkael buyeojapgo malhaessji

Na deo isangeun jinjja moshagessdago

Pogihago sipdeon geuttaemada

Gyeoteseo neon malhaessji

Saekkya neoneun jinjja halsu issdago

Geurae geurae geuttae gieokhae

Jichigo banghwanghaesseossdeon

Jeolmangui gipeun sureonge ppajyeossdeon geuttae

Naega neol mireonaego

Neol mannan geol wonmanghaedo

Neon kkuskkusi nae gyeoteul jikyeossji

Mal an haedo

Geureoni jeoldae neoneun nae soneul nohjima

Du boeon dasi naega neol

Nohji anheul taenikka

Naui tansaeng geurigo nae salmui kkeut

Geu modeun geol jikyeobol neoil taenikka

Nae gieogui guseok

Han kyeone jarijabeun galsaek piano

Eoril jeok jip anui guseok

Han kyeone jarijabeun galsaek piano

(first love-Suga)

 **Bagaimana bisa? Sama persis?**

 **Nada ini adalah milikku.**

 **Nada ini dibuat eomma untukku.**

 **Lagu pengantar tidurku. Bagaimana bisa?**

"jimin, jimin hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" unni mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, aku menatap unni.

"Unni, dia siapa?" aku menunjuk sosok yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah piano sambil menyanyi di atas panggung. Unni sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Suga. Ada apa jimin? Kau membuatku khawatir."

 **Suga? Siapa kau?**

 **TBC**

Semoga masih ada yang menantikan FF ini.

Eh biar gak bingung. Ini aku kasih tau umur castnya. Sesuai waktu 1 tahun kemudian yaa

Park Jimin: 26 tahun

Min Yoongi : 31 tahun

Lee taemin : 31 tahun

Kim Taehyung : 29 tahun

Jeon Jungkook : 27 tahun

Kim Namjoon : 30 tahun

Kim Seokjin : 32 tahun

Taeyang : 36 tahun

Wooyoung : 35 tahun

Eunhyuk : 35 tahun

Min Hyorin : 38 tahun

.

.


	6. meet suga

Perjalanan pulang di kereta setelah melihat konser BTS dipenuhi dengan obrolan eunyuk, wooyoung, taemin tentang konser dan penampilan idola mereka, taeyang juga kadang menimpali sambil mengusap-usap lengan min hyorin yang sedang berada di pelukannya dan tengah tertidur pulas. Jimin hanya mendengarkan dan kadang tertawa bersama mereka sambil bersandar pada kaca.

"oke, sekarang kita membahas jimin." Tiba-tiba eunhyuk mengusulkan sesuatu yang membuat jimin kaget dan bingung

"hah? Aku oppa? Aku kenapa?"

"oppa dengar, kau tadi bertanya tentang suga pada Min Hyorin noona. Apakah benar?" eunhyuk bertanya pada jimin sambil tersenyum menggoda jimin.

"Oh itu, ya aku hanya penasaran padanya." Jawab jimin tenang

"penasaran?! Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?" wooyoung menyela panik sambil menggegam tangan jimin dan mendapat pukulan di belakang kepala dari euhyuk

"kau! Diam! Dan jangan bertindak konyol!" eunhyuk menatap wooyoung yang tengah mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya

"tapi hyuk, kau tau kan. Seperti apa pengaruh BTS pada wanita-wanita sekarang, mereka bisa menggila karena BTS." Wooyoung mendelik tak kalah sengit ke eunhyuk

"tidak oppa, aku tidak jatuh cinta atau suka padanya. Aku hanya penasaran, dia tampil sangat bagus saat konser tadi." Yang dikatakan jimin benar, dia memang sangat penasaran pada suga. Tapi bukan karena penampilannya yang bagus, melainkan karena lagu yang tadi dibawakan oleh suga.

"ya, kau benar. Suga memang tampil dengan baik tadi. Diantara member BTS, dia lah yang paling kukagumi. Dia seorang rapper yang hebat dan dia juga memproduksi lagu, dia seorang musisi yang berbakat. Aku memiliki semua koleksi lagu suga di playlistku." Taeyang mendukung jimin. Taeyang memang sangat mengidolakan suga, karena selain tari, passion taeyang yang lain adalah menjadi seorang rapper.

"oppa memiliki semua lagu suga? Ah, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"ya, aku akan menunjukkan padamu setelah kita sampai di busan."

"terima kasih oppa." Jimin dan taeyang tertawa lebar, taeyang senang jimin juga menyukai suga, sedangkan jimin senang karena dia bisa memastikan apakah nada yang di dengarnya tadi benar nada miliknya.

"wow jimin, kau benar-benar terpesona pada suga ya? Daebak! Hahaha" eunhyuk tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"apa sih?! Pendek, pucat, tanpa ekspresi, mukanya juga songong. Aku benci suga!" wooyoung mengucapkan semua itu dengan emosi.

"Ya! Jang wooyoung!" taeyang dan eunhyuk bersamaan membentak wooyoung, sedangkan jimin hanya tertawa melihat wooyoung yang cemberut.

"jangan pernah menjelekkan suga di depanku. Kau woodong!" taeyang emosi karena idolanya di jelek-jelekan seperti itu

"hentikan tingkah cemburu konyolmu itu jang, kau sudah 35 tahun. Astaga, aku geli melihatnya. Jika bertingkah konyol lagi, Aku bersumpah akan menendangmu keluar dari KTX ini dengan kakiku sendiri." Eunhyuk pun tak kalah sengit dari taeyang.

Jimin tertawa-tawa hingga perutnya sakit melihat wooyoung yang di caci maki oleh hyung dan temannya itu. Taemin yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan jimin pun merasa senang dan juga penasaran melihat mata adiknya berbinar setiap menyebut atau mendengar nama suga disebut.

" _hmmm, suga…"_ taemin membatin dalam hati

.

.

Jimin tengah melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumah taemin. Pikiran jimin sekarang tengah dipenuhi dengan satu nama, "SUGA". hal ini terjadi setelah jimin mendengar lagu "First Love" milik suga dari MP3 player Taeyang.

Jimin sudah mendengar lagu itu sebanyak 10 kali lebih untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa nada yang ia dengar di lagu itu adalah nada pengantar tidurnya. Dan sebanyak itu dia mendengarkan, semakin yakin bahwa itu benar nada miliknya, setiap not sama persis tidak ada yang berbeda. Setelah jimin yakin bahwa nada itu adalah nadanya, dia memperhatikan lirik yang ada di lagu itu. Dia mengulang-ulang lagu itu lagi dan lagi, dan semakin banyak ia mendengarkan, pikirannya dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan yang membuatnya takut tentang jati diri suga sebenarnya. Dia segera mematikan lagu itu agar ia mampu berpikir dengan jernih tentang semua ini. Maka disinilah jimin sekarang, melamun 1 jam lebih memikirkan siapa "SUGA" sebenarnya.

 _First love? Cinta pertama? Apa suga kekasih eomma? Eomma selingkuh? Tapi bukankah umur suga terpaut terlalu jauh dengan eomma? Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan. Banyak drama yang mengisahkan kisah cinta dengan usia yang terpaut jauh. Tapi eomma bukan orang seperti itu. tidak…tidak… tapi BAGAIMANA KALAU BENAR?! Apa aku akan memiliki seorang appa tiri?! Ya tuhan!_

 _Tapi tunggu, lagu tadi sepertinya bukan menceritakan tentang cinta kepada seorang kekasih. Lagu tadi seperti menceritakan tentang masa kecil suga dengan "mom", eomma? Jangan-jangan sebelum bertemu appa, eomma memiliki keluarga. Dan suga adalah anak kandung eomma? dia oppa tiriku? Lalu appa adalah selingkuhan eomma? Tidak, tidak,appa bukan orang jahat seperti itu. atau suga adalah kakak kandungku yang dipisahkan dariku? Kenapa? Tapi kami tidak mirip? Aaah drama sekali!_

 _Aku harus bertanya pada siapa?! Eomma tidak memiliki keluarga, appa juga anak satu-satunya, dan keluarga appa aku juga tidak tahu._ _ **Suga, hanya suga yang tahu.**_ _Aku harus bertanya padanya langsung, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia idol, aku hanya orang ingusan. Bagaimana caraku menemuinya. Aaaah….. apa aku…._

Suara ketukan di pintu memecahkan lamunan jimin.

"ya?" jimin menjawab masih dengan setengah sadar

"ayo turun sayang, makan malam dulu." Jimin baru sadar ternyata matahari sudah tenggelam, astaga berapa lama dia duduk melamun.

"Ya bibi Nam, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Di meja makan sudah ada taemin, kang ajhussi, dan bibi nam. Jimin segera bergabung dan duduk di seberang meja berhadapan dengan taemin.

"kau sedang tidur tadi?" taemin bertanya pada jimin

"ani, aku sedang sibuk berpikir. Sampai membuatku lupa waktu." Jimin menjawab sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"berpikir tentang apa, sampai membuatmu lupa waktu makan?" mendengar pertanyaan taemin, jimin menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Dia memilih mengunyah makanan terkahir yang memasuki mulutnya dan memandang taemin, di otaknya sedang terjadi perdebatan " _apakah aku harus memberitahunya? Kenapa aku tidak memberitahunya? Aku selalu menceritakan apapun pada taemin oppa."_

Taemin yang dipandang demikian lekat oleh jimin menjadi risih, dan dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Bukannya menjawab, jimin malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya

"Ya jimin! Habiskan makananmu!" taemin berteriak pada jimin

"hanya sebentar oppa, aku akan kembali lagi!" teriak jimin sambil melesat pergi ke kamarnya. Jimin turun sambil membawa Mp3 palyer milik taeyang. Kemudian jimin memasang mp3 player itu ke speaker yang ada di ruang santai dekat dengan meja makan. Ketiga orang yang ada di meja makan hanya terdiam melihat tingkah jimin.

"aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian semua" jimin mengatakannya dengan ceria. Taemin tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat eyesmile adiknya itu.

Setelah menekan tanda _play,_ jimin kembali ke meja makan. Terdengar musik "first love" mengalun dari speaker, ketiga orang tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sedangkan jimin melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian,

"bukankah ini lagu "first love" milik suga?" kata taemin

"wah, lagu Jimin dan nyonya park." Kata Bibi Nam

Taemin dan Bibi Nam mengucapkannya bersamaan, dua orang itu saling pandang dan bingung. Jimin yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada orang yang bingung sepertinya.

"suga? siapa suga?" Bibi Nam bertanya pada taemin

"Lagu Ini milik jimin dan nyonya park?" bukannya menjawab, taemin malah ikut bertanya pada Bibi Nam.

"Iya, ini adalah lagu yang sering nyonya park mainkan di piano untuk jimin, ketika jimin tidak bisa tidur. Kadang mereka juga memainkannya bersama ketika waktu santai. Tapi dulu tidak ada liriknya hanya musiknya saja. Apakah yang memberikan lirik ini dirimu jimin?" Bibi nam menoleh pada jimin yang ada di sampingnya. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggeleng.

"bukan jimin Bibi Nam, tapi seseorang yang bernama suga yang menciptakan lagu dan musik ini." Taemin menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Nam

"menciptakan? Memang kapan lagu ini dibuat?" kang ajhussi bertanya pada taemin

"lagu ini baru di keluar di pasaran tahun lalu kata taeyang oppa." Jimin menjawab pertanyaan kang ajhussi sambil berpangku tangan melihat percakapan ketiga orrang tersebut.

"nah, sedangkan kami mendengarkan musik ini sejak jimin berumur 5 tahun." kang ajhussi menjawab sambil menggebrak meja tanpa sadar saking semangatnya

"mungkin hanya mirip?" usul taemin ragu-ragu

"tidak oppa, aku sudah mendengarkan dengan hati-hati dan berulang-ulang, kunci dasarnya sama persis." Jawab jimin lirih

"benar taemin-ah, aku sangat mengenali musik ini. Meskipun yang sering dimainkan jimin dan nyonya park lebih indah kurasa." Bibi nam menambahkan

"karena eomma dan aku sering menambahkan variasi nada ketika bermain bibi nam. Inilah masalah yang membuatku berpikir. Aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa suga, kenapa tahu nada yang eomma ciptakan untukku. aku ingin bertanya, tapi bingung harus bertanya pada siapa." Keempat orang secara bersamaan menghembuskan nafas frustasi

"aku harus bertemu dengan suga. aku harus menanyakan langsung padanya." Kata jimin sambil memandang taemin

"jimin kau sadar kan suga itu IDOL?" taemin menekankan kata idol dengan jelas. Jimin hanya mengangguk menanggapi

"lalu bagaimana caramu mau menemuinya?"

"aku belum tahu oppa, aku sedang memikirkannya sekarang." Jimin memang sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi dia akan mencari cara. Dia harus menemui suga.

.

.

.

"aku tahu cara agar kau bisa bertemu suga" taeyang memandang jimin dan taemin sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Saat ini taeyang, min hyorin, jimin, dan taemin tengah berkumpul di sebuah cafe. Jimin dan taemin memutuskan menemui taeyang untuk meminta saran, dan juga sedikit berharap akan adanya pertolongan memecahkan masalah "SUGA" yang tengah dihadapi mereka saat ini. Tapi, jimin dan taemin tidak mengatakan maksud mereka sebenarnya. Taemin hanya menjelaskan bahwa jimin sekarang tengah tergila-gila pada suga. dan ia sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan suga.

"benarkah hyung?" taeyang mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan taemin "bagaimana caranya?"

"Fansign" mendengar jawaban taeyang, taemin menepuk jidatnya keras dan jimin hanya terbeongong.

"Kau benar hyung, kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu?! bodoh!" taemin frustasi dengan kebodohannya.

"fansign itu apa oppa?" jimin bertanya, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat, mendengar ataupun tahu mengenai hal ini

"fansign itu adalah acara tanda tangan album yang diadakan oleh idol di saat masa promosi album mereka. Di acara itu fans bisa bertemu idola mereka secara langsung, berhadapan secara langsung, bisa berbicara padanya, memegang tangan, kadang jika mereka beruntung mereka juga bisa menyentuh wajah mereka. Acara itu adalah surge bagi fans-fans yang beruntung." Min hyorin menerangkan pada jimin

"beruntung? Maksud noona?" taemin tidak paham, setahunya mengikuti fansign tidak memerlukan keberuntungan

"mengikuti fansign yang diadakan BTS memerlukan tiket, dan tiket yang disediakan biasanya diundi melalui lotre saat fans membeli album mereka." Muka jimin langsung mendung mendengar penjelasan taeyang.

"Tenang jimin, kesempatanmu banyak. Biasanya BTS mengdakan 5-7 kali fansign ditempat yang berbeda-beda." Min jhyorin memegang tangan jimin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"benarkah noona?" min hyorin mengangguk mendengar seruan gembira jimin. "syukurlah"

"kau tau kapan itu diadakan hyung?" taemin bertanya pada taeyang

"berita terakhir yang kubaca, BTS akan mengeluarkan album baru bulan September nanti. Tanggal pasti rilisnya kapan belum ada. Kita tunggu saja. Aku dan hyorin akan membantumu jimin. Aku bahagia akhirnya hidupmu mulai memiliki warna. Life is never flat." Mendengar kata-kata taeyang yang terakhir, mereka berempat tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

7 Oktober 20xx

 **WOOYOUNG POV**

Aku benci melihatnya seperti ini, semua gara-gara suga sialan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa jimin melihat konser BTS. Senjata makan tuan, berharap bisa membuat jimin bahagia setelah melihat konser, malah sekarang aku dihadapkan pada jimin yang tengah tergila-gila pada suga. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah pada idol itu. aku sudah mendapatkan poin plus. Aku nyata, dan idol itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, tidak nyata.

"berhenti menatap jimin, seperti kau akan memakannya." Min hyorin noona menepuk pundakku pelan, aku menoleh pada noona dan memberikan wajah imutku padanya. noona menyentil dahiku sambil tertawa. "sakit noona!" noona hanya tertawa menanggapi protesku. Kami kembali melihat jimin yang tengah bermain piano di studio musik yang ada di gedung tari kami. Aku melihat jimin kembali mengerang frutasi sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan keras dan kasar.

"hah! hadiah sialan! Kenapa juga si pendek dan pucat itu harus mendapatkan hadiah yang penuh perjuangan seperti ini dari jimin?! Kenapa juga jimin harus berjuang sebegitu kerasnya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal!" aku begitu marah melihat jimin dengan segala pikirannya ingin memberikan hadiah berupa aransemen lagu "First love" untuk suga. kenapa harus bersusah payah seperti itu, aku yakin pasti suga tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Aku saja yang selalu ada di sampingnya tidak pernah mendapatkan perjuangan jimin seperti ini.

"jangan bersikap menyebalkan jang. Tidak bisakah kau yang mengaku-ngaku mencintai jimin mendukungnya meraih kebahagian? Tidak kah kau senang melihat jimin melakukan sesuatu dengan penuh gairah seperti ini? dia sekarang berwarna, tidak hitam putih lagi. Lihat, begitu banyak ekspresi yang ia keluarkan sekarang. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana perjuangan jimin untuk mendapatkan tiket fansign ini. dia sudah gagal berkali-kali, tapi dia terus berusaha. Hingga akhirnya keberuntungan menyapanya di detik-detik terakhir. Dia mendapatkan tiket fansign di hongdae, _last fansign_. Jadi jangan patahkan semangatnya." Aku merasakan tatapan tajam min hyorin noona padaku

"aku hanya tidak ingin ia sakit hati ataupun kecewa noona. Perasaan suka pertama kalinya kenapa harus jatuh pada seorang idol?!. Manusia yang memiliki banyak wanita dihidupnya."

"jangan pernah berani mengatakan hal brengsek itu di hadapan jimin. _Don't act like a jerk!_ " aku memilih diam tak menanggapi noona yang sedang marah seperti ini. aku melihat jimin kembali mengerang frustasi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Suga Sialan!" batinku dalam hati.

.

.

.

8 Oktober 20xx at Hongdae

Jimin berulang kali menghela nafas untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya. Kakinya terus bergerak-gerak karena gelisah. Tangan kirinya sibuk meremat mp3 palyer yang berisi lagu untuk suga dan tangan kanannya memegang album terbaru BTS "Love yourself". Jimin menyesal telah mengijinkan taemin menemui minho dan meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Jimin semakin gugup karena sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk menaiki panggung dan bertemu langsung dengan anggota BTS. Dia juga merasa sedikit minder dengan fans yang lain karena mereka membawa hadiah untuk setiap anggota, sedangkan jimin hanya membawa mp3 player untuk suga, itupun juga bukan hadiah, Tapi bukti.

Meskipun jimin selalu berkata dalam hati bahwa dia bukan fans, dia disini hanya untuk mencari kebenaran. Namun, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa 6 orang di panggung itu telah membuatnya terpesona. Mereka tidak lagi tampan, mereka INDAH. Aura mereka memabukkan, dan jimin rasa semua yang ada di ruangan ini seperti tersihir dengan mereka. Apapun yang mereka lakukan terlihat indah di mata jimin, bahkan saat mereka batuk, bengong, bersin. Mereka tetap indah.

Giliran jimin telah tiba. Dia menaiki tangga menuju panggung, sebelum dia menemui anggota yang pertama. Dia dicegat oleh seseorang wanita yang menyuruhnya untuk melepas topi dan masker yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Karena tidak mau menarik perhatian, dia segera menuruti orang tersebut, melepas topi dan maskernya. Orang itu terkesiap melihat wajah jimin yang begitu rupawan.

Jimin sekarang berhadapan dengan V, yang sedari tadi menunduk sambil menandatangani albumnya. Jimin menunggu dengan tenang. "apa kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"taehyung bertanya dengan tenang, Jimin gugup mendengar pertanyaan taehyung. "a-aah, anu, aku maaf tidak membawakanmu hadiah." Taehyung segera mendongak mendengar jawaban jimin. Dia menatap jimin, dan kemudian terperangah.

"cantik, kau cantik." Jimin tersipu, pipinya merona merah yang menambah kecantikannya. Melihat itu V tertawa gemas,dia mencubit kedua pipi jimin. Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Siapa namamu?" V bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan jimin erat. "jimin" jawab jimin pelan. Jimin terkesiap karena tiba-tiba V mendekatkan wajahnya pada jimin. "Siapa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas"

"Jimin, Park Jimin." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan lebih keras dan jelas.

"park jimin, apa kau seorang _trainee_?" pertanyaan V membuat jimin bingung " _Trainee_? Apa itu?" V tertawa mendengar jawaban polos jimin "Bukan ya? Tidak penting".

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman tangannya terus digenggam oleh V, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan V dengan sopan. Melihat itu V mengernyit tak suka.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka tanganmu kugenggam?" nada bertanya V cukup tidak ramah, membuat jimin merasa tak enak hati.

"Bukan begitu V-ssi, hanya saja,aku, tidak, mmm.. aku.. maaf... a-aku" jimin jadi gelagapan karena dipandang dengan tajam oleh V

"Kenapa kau tidak bertingkah laku seperti fans? Kau memanggilku apa tadi? V-ssi? Berapa umurmu?"

"26" jimin menjawab dengan gugup, dan dia semakin tidak nyaman karena tatapan tajam V dan genggaman erat tangan V. seseorang menepuk bahu V keras dan memberitahu bahwa jimin harus segera bergeser. V dan jimin melihat ke samping dan melihat bahwa ternyata jimin telah tertahan lama dengan V, sampai tempat di depan RM dan Jungkook kosong.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa jimin. Dan lain kali bawakan aku hadiah, dan juga panggil aku oppa." Taehyung berkata jenaka pada jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu bergeser menuju RM.

"siapa namamu?" RM bertanya pada jimin. "Park Jimin". RM segera menandatangani album jimin dan menyerahkannya kembali sambil tersenyum manis pada jimin. Jimin suka melihat senyum RM, senyum itu ramah. RM mengajaknya ber high-five lalu menyuruhnya untuk bergeser. Jimin segera bergeser ke hadapan jungkook. Jimin sempat melirik ke tempat suga, yang ternyata sudah kosong entah sejak kapan. Dan dia semakin gugup karena pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan suga yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya.

.

.

SUGA POV

Manis, lugu, menawan, dan tidak histeris. Poin "tidak histeris" harus digaris bawahi. 11 tahun aku berkarir menjadi idol baru sekarang melihat fans yang tidak histeris dan bersikap tidak nyaman pada jungkook. "tidak nyaman"? tidakkah dia fans? Kenapa sikapnya defensif seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia terus melirikku dengan takut dan gugup?.

Aku jengah melihat jungkook menggoda gadis itu, tapi menjadi sedikit terhibur melihat sikap gadis itu yang tidak nyaman dan menolak sentuhan-sentuhan jungkook. Setelah ini aku akan membully jungkook habis-habisan. Dia ditolak oleh seorang fans. Astaga! Dan tunggu dia memanggilnya jungkook-ssi?! Hahaha gadis yang menarik.

SUGA POV END

.

.

Jimin telah sampai di hadapan suga. Jimin menunduk menghindari memandang suga. jimin tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan cara yang asing dan hatinya juga berdesir-desir merasakan kehadiran suga yang begitu dekat. Jimin diam menunggu suga menyapanya seperti V, RM, dan Jungkook. Tapi nihil, suga tetap terdiam bahkan jimin tidak merasakan pergerakan dari suga. Jimin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, karena suga memandanginya dengan lekat. Pandangannya sangat santai, seperti pandangan yang diberikan pada anak kecil yang tengah ngambek tak ingin berbicara. Jimin jadi gelagapan, dia meremat tangannya dan kemudian memfokuskan diri.

" _ingat jimin, kau jangan seperti gadis bodoh dihadapan suga. ingat tujuan awalmu!"_ jimin kemudian menghela nafas dan memandang suga sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"suga-ssi aku membawakan hadiah untukmu." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan lancar meskipun suaranya bergetar. Dia meletakkan mp3 playernya di meja dan mengulurkan sebuah earphone kepada suga. Suga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sambil menatap earphone itu.

"Maukah kau mendengar laguku?" jimin memandang suga dengan tatapan memohon. Perlahan namun pasti,suga mengambil earphone dari tangan jimin lalu memasangnya di telinga.

"aku akan memainkan lagunya." Suga mengangguk menanggapi. Jimin menekan tanda play, dan kemudian menunggu. Pertama kali mendengar suga mengernyit dan memberi isyarat pada jimin untuk menaikkan volumenya. Semakin lama mendengarkan, wajah suga menjadi tegang dan pucat. Pikiran dan jiwanya sudah tidak berada di tempat itu, sekarang suga tengah mengembara ke masa lalunya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan

" **EOMMA"**

Jimin tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya, menatap suga tak percaya, tanpa sadar dia mendekat ke arah suga. dan terulang kembali

" **EOMMA BOGOSHIPO"**

 **TBC**

Maaf, ceritanya bertele-tele. Aku pengen detail soalnya hehehe…. Semoga nyampe feelnya, amiin


	7. Past part 1

Jimin tengah duduk di sebuah restoran yang sangat " _classy",_ restoran dengan warna dominasi hitam, meja bundar dikelilingi oleh sofa yang sangat terlihat dingin tapi ketika mendudukinya terasa sangat nyaman. Suasana restoran juga sangat " _cozy",_ dengan musik jazz yang mengalun lembut membuat siapapun yang berada disana betah hingga berlama-lama. Namun jimin duduk dengan gelisah, banyak makanan yang terhidang di depannya tapi dia tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Bukan karena iya asing dengan makanan mahal, tapi dia terlalu gelisah untuk makan sekarang. Jimin tengah menunggu suga, seseorang yang membuatnya gelisah sejak ia meninggalkan acara fansign.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"eomma bogoshipo"

Jimin memandang tajam suga yang sedang memejamkan matanya seperti asik di dunianya sendiri. Tanpa jimin sadari dia telah mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat pada suga hingga seorang staf menyuruhnya agak memundurkan badan menjauh.

Jimin menunggu dengan gelisah dan terus menatap suga yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan menampakkan ekspresi seperti kesakitan. Jimin terus menunggu, hingga suga membuka dan matanya. Suga menatap jimin tajam dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar dan dingin. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun suga menandatangani album jimin, menyerahkan Mp3 playernya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergeser. Jimin bingung, dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini tanggapan suga.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, suga terlihat biasa saja seakan dia tidak pernah mendengarkan musik jimin dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat jimin kaget setengah mati. Jimin memandang suga dengan kecewa, dia mengharapkan jawaban, ternyata dia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Bahkan sekadar komentar dari suga mengenai aransemennya.

Acara telah selesai, jimin keluar dari tempat fansign dengan lesu, dan penuh kekecewaan. Dia mengeluarkan HP dari tasnya untuk menghubungi taemin agar menjemputnya. Saat jimin tengah menunggu panggilannya tersambung pada taemin, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari samping oleh seseorang. Jimin menoleh ke orang tersebut, orang tersebut tersenyum ramah padanya, dan jimin tidak mengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Sejin, manajer dari BTS." Orang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya pada jimin, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Di saat yang sama taemin menjawab panggilan jimin

"halo jimin?"

"ah maaf oppa, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, jimin mematikan teleponnya.

"oh, maaf, iya. Ada perlu apa sejin-ssi?" jimin menjabat tangan sejin sambil membukuk sopan

"apakah anda bernama park jimin?"

"iya benar," jimin bingung dengan situasi ini

"sudah saya katakana tadi, saya adalah manajer BTS" orang itu memberikan kartu nama pada jimin

"saya menyampaikan pesan dari suga untuk anda park jimin-ssi."

"suga?! Suga BTS?" jimin meyakinkan pendengarannya

"iya benar, dan agar anda percaya pada saya. Suga mengatakan untuk menyebutkan kata 'byun baekhyun'. Suga ingin bicara secara pribadi kepada anda,apakah anda berkenan ikut saya menuju restaurant yang sudah dipesan suga?"

"iya, saya mau" jimin masih bingung, tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa lega ternyata suga tidak mengacuhkannya.

"baiklah silahkan ikut saya"

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada jimin yang sedang menunggu suga. setelah menunggu kira-kira 30 menit, akhirnya suga muncul dan sekarang dia ada dihadapan jimin.

"halo jimin," suga menyapa jimin dengan ramah sambil tersenyum sangat manis pada jimin. Membuat jimin menjadi salah tingkah

"ha-halo suga-ssi" jimin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan suga karena dia mendadak gugup dengan suga yang berjarak sedekat ini, dia sangat tampan dan juga wangi.

"sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, panggil aku oppa" jimin hanya mengangguk menanggapi

"apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" jimin cepat-cepat menggeleng

"aku tidak lapar" jimin menolak, tapi matanya menatap makanan yang ada di meja dengan tatapan lapar. Suga melihat semua itu, dia terkekeh melihat tingkah jimin.

"makanlah, meskipun hanya sedikit. Temani aku makan." Jimin ingin menolak, namun berhenti saat suga berkata "tidak baik membuang-buang makanan" suga melihat jimin masih takut-takut untuk makan.

"aku hanya akan membahas soal 'byun baekhyun' jika kau makan." Tanpa menunggu diperintah 2 kali, jimin mulai makan dengan cepat. Suga menyeringai melihat jimin berhasil terbujuk.

Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan hidangan utama, dan sekarang mereka tengah memakan hidangan penutup berupa es krim coklat dan vanila.

Jimin tidak berani memulai percakapan, sehingga dia berpura-pura sibuk memakan es krim sambil menunduk tak berani memandang suga.

"jadi, kau benar park jimin? Anak dari byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol?" suga membuka percakapan sambil menatap jimin.

"benar, dan siapa suga-ssi hingga mengenal kedua orang tuaku? Apakah kita bersaudara?" jimin kini juga menatap suga meskipun kadang kala masih menunduk sambil memain-mainkan es krim

"oppa, panggil aku oppa. Dan aku bukan saudaramu."

"lalu, bagaimana oppa mengetahui nama asli ibuku? Karena di seoul dia dikenal dengan nama park baekhyun"

" **karena dia eommaku**." Jimin tersentak mendengarnya, sedangkan Suga mengatakan hal itu dengan santai sambil memakan es krim.

"eomma, maksud oppa?"

"aku tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadamu" jimin ingin protes pada suga, tapi suga menghentikannya

"aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, aku ingin menunjukkannya langsung padamu." Suga mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik kaos yang dia gunakan, kalung itu memiliki bandul berwarna putih dengan bentuk bulat dan tanda bintang melapisi bagian luarnya. Kemudian, suga melepaskan kalung itu, membuka bandulnya dan menyerahkannya pada jimin. Jimin menatap suga bingung.

"lihatlah." suga menyerahkan kalung itu ke tangan jimin. Di dalam bandul itu, terdapat foto ibu jimin dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang merangkulnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

"ini eomma, dan anak laki-laki ini siapa?" jimin menatap suga yang ternyata tengah menatap kalung di tangan jimin

"itu aku, ketika berumur 3 tahun" jimin menatap suga terkejut.

"oppa, aku mohon jelaskan secara lengkap. Siapa oppa sebenarnya, dan apa hubungan oppa dengan eomma?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya jimin. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskannya secara langsung dihadapan eomma. Jadi aku, kau, dan eomma harus ada untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Jimin terdiam mendengar permintaan suga, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"eomma sudah meninggal oppa." Jimin menjawab lirih. Suga menatap jimin tidak percaya.

"APA?! Katakan yang benar jimin!" jimin terkejut karena suga membentak jimin dengan keras.

"eo-eomma sudah meninggal oppa, satu tahun yang lalu. Eomma dan appa mengalami kecelakaan pesawat." Jimin menjawab cepat, dan menatap duga takut karena suga berubah dingin dan dia seperti menahan amarah.

"lalu, hari ini kau datang padaku dengan membawa lagu itu atas perintah siapa?" suga bertanya dengan datar dan dingin pada jimin

"atas keinginanku sendiri, aku melihat oppa di konser dan mendengar oppa menyanyikan lagu 'first love' menggunakan lagu yang diciptakan eomma untukku." Jimin menjelaskan sambil meremat-remat tangannya, tanda dia sangat gugup

" **untukmu**?" suga menggertakkan giginya dan tangannya mencengkram meja dengan erat.

"ya, lagu itu eomma ciptakan sebagai lagu pengantar tidurku." Suga mendengus mendengar penjelasan jimin. Jimin menatap suga bingung dan juga kasihan.

"maafkan aku oppa," entah untuk apa, jimin meminta maaf. Dia hanya merasa sudah menyakiti suga.

"lupakan, aku tidak apa-apa." Suga mengelap mukanya dengan kasar, dan kembali tersenyum pada jimin. Jimin menatap suga bingung, dalam hati jimin bertanya bagaimana emosinya bisa berubah-ubah sebegitu cepatnya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke daegu." Jimin terkejut dengan ajakan dadakan suga

"aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" suga menjawab sambil tersenyum misterius

"apakah ini juga berhubungan dengan eomma?" suga mengangguk menanggapi.

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berpikir dengan keras, hingga HPnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jimin meminta ijin kepada suga untuk mengangkat telvon, yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Jimin segera menjauh dari suga

" _Halo oppa"_

" _kau dimana jimin? Oppa sekarang berada di tempat fansign, dan ternyata acaranya sudah selesai dari 2 jam yang lalu. Kau dimana? oppa akan menjemputmu."_

" _aku tidak tahu oppa, sebentar akan kutanyakan pada temanku."_

"oppa, sekarang kita ada dimana? Oppaku akan menjemput kemari." Jimin bertanya pada suga

"katakan pada oppamu untuk tetap menunggu disana, Aku yang akan mengantarmu. Tempat ini agak susah dicari." Jimin mengangguk dan kembali berbicara pada taemin

" _oppa, temanku bilang tempat ini susah dicari. Sehingga dia menyarankan agar kau menunggu di situ. Kami yang akan mendatangimu."_

" _baiklah, oppa akan menunggu di cafe yang ada di seberang tempat fansign. Hati-hati di jalan"_

" _mm, araseo"_

"oppaku, menunggu di tempat fansign tadi suga oppa." Jimin menghampiri suga yang ternyata telah bersiap untuk pergi

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi" suga menggandeng tangan jimin, sambil berjalan keluar restaurant menuju parkiran. Jimin merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum senang, meskipun jimin belum berani membalas genggaman tangan suga.

Sampai ditempat parkiran, suga membukakan pintu mobil untuk jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"terima kasih oppa" jantung jimin berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya semakin memerah, membuatnya terlihat manis sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Suga sibuk menyetir dan jimin sibuk memandang jalan. Tapi sebenarnya mereka menyadari kegiatan satu sama lain, karena keadaan di dalam mobil sangat tegang dan canggung. Menyadari itu, suga menyalakan musik di mobilnya, agar suasana menjadi lebih santai.

"jadi jimin, bagaimana mengenai tawaranku soal daegu?" suga bertanya sambil tetap memandang kedepan

"soal itu, aku ingin mendiskusikannya dulu dengan oppaku. Jadi aku butuh waktu berpikir" suga mengangguk mendengar jawaban jimin.

"apakah kau sangat dekat dengan oppamu?"

"ya sangat, dia sudah seperti orangtuaku, temanku, musuhku, kadang juga seperti pacarku" tanpa sadar jimin tertawa membayangkan taemin. Suga tertegun mendengar tawa jimin, hatinya menghangat. Dia menyukai suara tawa jimin, karena mirip dengan byun baekhyun.

"kau sangat dekat ternyata." Suga menggumam pelan "baiklah, catat nomorku jimin. Kabari aku jika kau sudah memiliki keputusan."

"oh, oh, i-iya baik." Jimin gelagapan, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan nomor suga, seorang idol korea. Suga menyebutkan nomornya dan jimin segera mencatatnya di hape dan menyimpannya.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti perjalanan mereka berdua

"sudah sampai. Aku tidak turun jimin, takut nanti ada fans yang akan mengenaliku."

"iya oppa, terima kasih. Aku akan mengabari secepatnya"

"aku menunggu." Kemudian suga mengulurkan tangannya, jimin menerima jabat tangan suga. dan tanpa jimin duga,suga menariknya hingga ia jatuh ke pelukan suga. jimin hanya bisa diam membeku

"aku benar-benar menunggu" suga membisikkan kata itu tepat di telinga jimin dan melepas pelukannya. Jimin hanya menunduk, wajahnya sudah memerah, dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari meninggalkan mobil itu dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

.

.

 **SUGA POV**

heh, mudah sekali. Jadi oppa yang kau maksud adalah taemin. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum ada orang yang mengenali mobilku.

Eomma, bagaimana bisa kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?! Tidak kah kau benar-benar keterlaluan?! dan aku mengetahui itu semua dari **anak itu.** dia dengan beraninya menemuiku eomma. Dia tidak mengenaliku eomma, aku bersyukur akan hal itu. jadi aku bisa menghancurkannya

.

 **Flashback 21 tahun yang lalu (suga pov)**

"Aku membencinya! Lepaskan dia. Kau memilihku dan jimin atau anak itu?!" jangan eomma, jangan melepaskanku. Aku akan jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan nakal lagi, aku akan menyayanginya. Maafkan aku eomma.

Aku hanya mampu menangis dibalik tembok. Mendengar percakapan eomma dan lelaki itu. semua ini gara-gara chim chim, aku tidak mendorongnya. Dia terjatuh sendiri dari tangga. Itu salahnya sendiri, Bukan salahku

"tapi yeobo, jimin sangat menyayanginya. Dia pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jika aku meinggalkannya, jimin akan kehilangan teman kesayangannya." Aku mendengar eomma menangis. Lelaki itu jahat, telah membuat eomma berharganya menangis.

"alasan, kau lah yang sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Jika masalah teman, ada taemin. Dia bisa melindungi jimin. Tidak seperti yoongi yang selalu melukai jimin." Tidak eomma, aku lebih baik dari taemin. Dia hanya menyayangi jimin, aku menyayangi eomma. Taemin tidak menyayangi eomma.

"yeobo, jimin sangat menyaayangi yoongi." Eomma semakin tersedu-sedu

"tidakkah kau tahu hyunie, jimin memang menyayanginya, tapi **suga membencinya.** Kau jangan menutup mata akan kenyataan ini!"

"keputusanku sudah bulat, tinggalkan dia, lupakan. Jangan pernah kembali!" aku melihat lelaki itu keluar kamar, dia melihatku dengan tatapan mata tajam. Kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dan eomma yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

 **Flashback end**

Park jimin, lee taemin. Kalian harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan

Suga memegang stir mobilnya dengan sangat erat, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

 **TBC**

Aku bakal update setiap sabtu malam. Kalau di ff belum update, berarti lagi eroor ya fanficnya. Kayak kemarin, aku upload duluan di wattpad karena aku mau update di ff gagal terus.

Wattpadku : baby bear alien


	8. weak

_Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum memandang seorang bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Dia menimang-nimangnya penuh kasih sayang, sesekali mengusap pipi bayi itu dan mengecupnya. bayi itu tertidur lelap dalam gendongan dan buaian si gadis._

'' _kau sangat tampan"_

" _benar hyunie, aku heran ada orang yang tega membuang bayi tampan seperti ini." kata seorang perempuan tua yang duduk di samping si gadis._

" _aku ingin merawatnya, tapi pasti agensi tidak akan mengijinkannya." Gadis itu, baekhyun, memandang sedih si bayi. Dia sungguh terpikat dengan bayi ini._

" _bolehkah aku memberinya nama Min yoongi eomma?" gadis itu memandang si perempuan tua penuh harap_

" _tentu saja. Kenapa kau memilih nama itu hyunie?"_

" _nama itu mengandung harapan semoga dia dapat tumbuh dengan baik dan menjalani kehidupan ini dengan baik pula." Gadis itu menatap si bayi, min yoongi, dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin melirik lelaki yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya dengan gelisah, dia menggigit bibirnya karena canggung. Dia ingin memulai pembicaraan, tetapi terlalu malu dan gugup, dia takut akan mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Sehingga dia memilih diam, meskipun dia berharap lelaki di sampingnya ini segera memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkannya ini.

"kau sudah makan jimin?" lelaki itu memandang sambil tersenyum manis pada jimin

"belum, eh! sudah. Sudah oppa, aku sudah makan tadi". Jimin jadi salah tingkah, dia mengigit bibirnya agar berhenti bicara dan membuatnya malu dihadapan lelaki ini.

"hahaha, santai jimin. Apakah aku menakutimu?" jimin hanya menggeleng menanggapi.

"aku belum makan, tidak apa kan kalau kita berhenti sebentar untuk makan?" jimin mengangguk menanggapi. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat jimin yang malu-malu seperti ini

" _kau masih sama seperti dulu jimin"_ kata lelaki itu dalam hati sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Lelaki itu adalah suga. ya, sekarang jimin dan suga sedang berada di daegu. Sesuai janji mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua sampai di restoran yang sangat mewah, jimin melihat restoran yang dipilih suga dengan pandangan heran dan bingung. Jimin pikir "kenapa untuk makan biasa harus memilih restoran yang semewah ini. buang-buang uang".

"aku mencari tempat yang menyediakan ruangan private, menghindari fans yang kemungkinan mengenaliku" suga berkata, Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran jimin.

suga memesan makanan lumayan banyak.

"bantu aku menghabiskan jimin."

"tapi oppa, aku sudah makan" jimin menolak, bukan karena dia kenyang, sebenarnya dia lapar. Tapi ia tadi terlanjur menjawab bahwa ia sudah makan. Dia malu mengakuinya.

"aku mohon" jimin hendak menolak lagi, tapi melihat pandangan suga membuat jimin mengurungkan niat, dan hanya mendesah pasrah. Kemudian ikut makan bersama suga.

"oppa, yang dulu menunggumu di cafe. Siapa namanya jimin?" jimin terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari suga dan pertanyaan itu sungguh tak terduga menurutnya.

"Lee Taemin. Kenapa memangnya oppa?"

"Hanya penasaran," kata suga sambil mengedikkan bahunya, jimin mengernyit mendengar jawaban suga. dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"apa dia tahu jika kau pergi ke daegu sekarang?"

"iya."

"apakah dia sempat melarangmu?" jimin semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. dia melihat suga seperti berpura-pura acuh ketika bertanya, tapi dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"tidak, taemin oppa tidak melarangku." Suga menyadari bahwa jimin mulai curiga dengannya. Jadi dia berhenti menanyakan tentang taemin, dan mengalihkan perhatian jimin

"kau tidak penasaran aku akan membawamu kemana jimin?" suga memandang jimin sambil tersenyum

"sangat, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya." Jimin memang sudah bertanya-tanya sejak awal saat suga mengajaknya ke daegu saat makan malam dulu.

"takut? kenapa?"

"karena aku rasa ini adalah masa lalu yang penting untuk oppa. Dan aku merasa oppa memerlukan waktu untuk mengungkapkan ini semua padaku. Aku mencoba sabar dan menghargai segala keputusan oppa Aku sangat bersyukur oppa mau membaginya denganku." Jimin tersenyum pada suga, meyakinkan suga dia siap dengan apapun yang akan suga tunjukkan padanya.

" _Selalu seperti ini, senyum itu, segala bentuk pengertianmu, masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu membuatku merasa menjadi pihak yang buruk."_ Batin suga

"terima kasih" kata suga kemudian menunduk dan meneruskan makannya. Begitu pula dengan jimin. Susana jadi terasa canggung, karena mereka berdua menolak untuk saling melihat dan memilih diam sambil makan

.

.

Jimin dan suga berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar berwarna putih kebiru biruan, rumah itu memiliki halaman yang luas dengan pohon yang rindang dan ada beberapa mainan seperti ayunan, perosotan, palang-palang yang biasa diapakai bergelantungan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan di halaman itu banyak anak-anak dan remaja yang tengah bermain atau pun sekedar duduk-duduk bercengkrama.

"ayo kita masuk." Jimin mengikuti suga yang melangkah penuh keyakinan memasuki bangunan itu

Jimin melihat bagian dalam bangunan sangat luas, tertata rapi dan sangat nyaman. Bangunan itu berbentuk melingkar. Rumah itu terdiri dari 3 lantai. Jimin melihat di lantai 2 dan lantai tiga memiliki kamar yang total ada 20 kamar.. Dan di lantai paling bawah ada ruang tamu, ruang makan dengan meja yang sangat panjang, mungkin bisa memuat sekitar 50 orang atau lebih, dapur, dan ruang tv dengan tempat duduk santai. Dan yang menarik perhatian jimin adalah foto-foto yang ada di dinding, semua dinding di rumah ini penuh foto.

"tunggu disini sebentar, aku perlu menemukan seseorang dulu." Jimin mengangguk menanggapi, kemudian dia melihat suga melintasi ruangan dan pergi menuju belakang bangunan. Sambil menunggu suga, jimin melihat ruangan di sekitar.

Jimin merasa sangat nyaman, dan akrab dengan rumah ini, dia merasa seperti mengenal rumah ini. tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa sebabnya. Dia melihat foto-foto di dinding. Tersenyum dan kadang tertawa ketika melihat tingkah lucu orang-orang dalam foto. Tiba-tiba kilasan - kilasan memori menghentak jimin, tak jelas apa itu. tapi membuat kepala jimin sakit, dan membuatnya limbung hingga ia hampir jatuh, namun beruntung suga menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"kenapa? Kau sakit?" suga memandang jimin tajam

"tidak oppa, aku tidak apa-apa" jimin memegang tangan suga, dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"bawa dia duduk di sofa yoongi-ah, dia terlihat pucat." Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 50 tahun tiba-tiba berdiri di depan jimin dan memandangnya cemas. Kemudian suga membimbing jimin untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu. Suga memegang merangkul bahu jimin erat dan mendudukkan jimin pelan ke sofa. Suga duduk di samping jimin, dan menatap jimin cemas.

"kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" suga memegang dahi jimin dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah jimin. Suga benci mengakui ini, tapi dia sungguh cemas melihat kondisi jimin yang tiba-tiba drop seperti ini.

"aku tidak apa-apa oppa, sungguh. Ini hanya..mph! huek!" jimin membekap mulutnya, dia tiba-tiba merasa mual dan sesak di dada. Suga semakin cemas melihatnya.

"toilet, aku perlu ke toi mhp! Mmmm aagh!." jimin berusaha menahan muntahnya. Dia malu dilihat suga dalam keadaan seperti ini.

tiba-tiba suga mengangkat tubuh jimin secara _"bridal style"_ dan menurunkannya di toilet. Jimin hendak menutup pintu agar suga tidak melihat, tapi suga menahannya. Jimin mendelik panik, mencoba mendorong tangan suga yang tengah menahan pintu, tapi segera terhenti karena mualnya semakin menghebat. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan keberadaan suga dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di kloset. Setelah muntahnya berhenti dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas, dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus punggungnya, dan kadang memijat tengkuknya. Jimin tahu itu suga. oh jimin sangat malu, dan merasa tak enak hati karena merepotkan suga.

jimin mencoba berdiri, sambil dibantu oleh suga. jimin hendak melangkah menuju wastafel untuk berkumur, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya luruh. Jimin pingsan.

.

.

 **SUGA POV**

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Kau bahkan belum mendengar kenyataannya jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu berhasil membuatku lemah?. Aku memandang wajah jimin yang tengah tertidur.

Kenapa kau selemah ini jimin? Apa kau mengingatnya? Sehingga membutmu shock? Apa aku membuat keputusan yang salah dengan mengajakmu kemari?

Aku benci perasaan yang aku rasakan ketika melihatmu sakit seperti ini. aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. tidak bagus untuk rencanaku. Aku membencimu. Ingat suga, kau membencinya!

"kau harus menginap yoongi-ah, dokter menyarankan agar kekasihmu beristirahat. Pulanglah besok, ketika kekasihmu sudah sehat." Mama soo, duduk di sampingku sambil memandangi wajah jimin. Dia adalah wanita yang ingin kukenalkan pada jimin.

Apa mama? Kekasih? YA, AKAN KUJADIKAN DIA KEKASIHKU. Itulah rencanaku.

"baik mama, aku akan menginap. Maaf sudah merepotkan mama." Mama hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku

"10 tahun yoongi, kau sudah tidak mengunjungi mama. Bagaimana mungkin mama merasa direpotkan? Mama malah bersyukur kau mau menginap. Mama merindukanmu yoongi-ah" aku melihat mama tersenyum,namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dariku. Aku memeluknya erat, aku merasa bersalah padanya karena telah meninggalkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tempat ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan yang ingin kulupakan. Mama menangis di dadaku, aku mengusap-usap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"maafka mama yoongi-ah, karena tidak mampu menggantikan eommamu."

"sudahlah mama. Aku sudah melupakannya." Aku memang sudah melupakannya, tapi kehadiran jimin membuatku mengingatnya kembali.

"baiklah, istirahatlah. Maaf mama terlalu terbawa emosi." Mama mengecup pucuk kepalaku dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. aku harus memikirkan ulang semuanya.

"eomma, jangan! Jangan! Appa! Jangan! Jangan! Pergi kalian semua! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!. Eomma, eomma" kenapa? Jimin kenapa? Kenapa dia memberontak, menendang-nendang dan berteriak-teriak seperti ini

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi jimin, mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi dia justru menangis dengan suara yang cukup keras. Aku takut dia akan membangunkan semua orang. Sehingga aku tanpa pikir panjang naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat, kuarahkan kepalanya ke dadaku untuk meredam teriakan-teriakannya. Aku merasakan tangannya memegang bajuku erat, aku mencoba menenangkannya. tak lama kemudian kurasakan igauannya semakin melemah, aku masih mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, punggungnya, pipinya, aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Kurasakan dia sudah kembali tidur dengan nyaman, deru nafasnya juga sudah mulai teratur. Tapi pegangannya pada bajuku masih kuat, Aku tak bisa melepasnya. Aku menyerah berusaha melepaskan genggamannya pada bajuku, terlalu beresiko, aku takut dia kembali mengigau.

Aku pun berbaring di sampingnya, memandangi wajahnya yang damai ketika tertidur. Dia sangat cantik, aku akui itu. sangat mirip dengan eomma,dan itu yang membuatku membencinya.

Aku membencinya bukan, tapi kenapa tanganku malah mengelus-elus pipinya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada wajahnya?

Aku ingin menciumnya. Apa? Tunggu! Stop suga! jernihkan pikiranmu.

Tapi dia terlalu mempesona, kulit putihnya, bibir merah merekah yang setengah terbuka ini, bulumata lentiknya, dia juga harum.

Sialan jimin! Kau membuatku lemah! Ah persetan! Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, perlahan sambil memastikan dia benar-benar tertidur. Ku dekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya, aku menyentuhya. Sedikit,dan itu sangat manis. Aku mengecupnya lagi dan aku membiarkannya agak lama, sedikit melumatnya. Ya tuhan, ini tidak benar. stop!

Ah sialan! Kau gila suga! kau membuatku gila jimin.

 **TBC**

duh maaf, suganya labil. Hehehe… jimin menggoda iman sih.


	9. Past Part 2

**WATCH OUT! Kalau ada tulisan miring, bisa berarti 3 :**

 **Kata asing (biasanya bahasa inggris)**

 **Perkataan dalam hati tokoh**

 **Flashback ke masa lalu**

 **Pembicaraan di telepon**

Matahari telah bersinar terang, menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Membuat manusia bersemangat untuk melakukan segala aktivitas. Semua orang di rumah putih kebiru- biruan itu tengah sibuk dengan segala aktivitasnya, kecuali seorang pemuda tampan yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan gelap gulita karena sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk terhalang oleh korden-korden yang belum dibuka. Ya, pemuda itu adalah suga. Namun, ketenangan suga tidak bertahan lama.

"eerrggh,,, ish." suga mengerang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya

"ish, pergi!" suga menyingkirkan tangan yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"hyung, yoongi hyung bangun, bangun, bangun!" seseorang itu memukul-mukul kepala suga lumayan keras.

"aish, iya, iya aku bangun!" suga berteriak kepada orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya itu. dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan tengah menatapnya dengan ceria tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia telah mengganggu tidur berharga seseorang. Mata suga melirik malas ke arah wanita yang tengah tertawa bahagia sambil menggendong bocah itu.

"lihat jihoon, kau berhasil membangunkan yoongi hyung" wanita itu memeluk gemas bocah yang bernama jihoon itu sambil tertawa tawa bahagia. Yoongi hanya memandang datar kepada dua orang yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia kemudian duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil melihat wanita itu menggoda jihoon. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang seketika itu juga membuatnya panik.

"jimin! Astaga!" tanpa sadar suga berseru lumayan keras, dia dengan bodohnya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"dia di bawah, sedang membantu memasak sarapan. Makanya, jangan biasakan tidur seperti orang mati." Wanita itu mengusak rambut suga sambil tersenyum sayang.

"mama tunggu di ruang makan, cepat bersiap untuk sarapan" suga hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Setelah wanita itu, mama soo, pergi dari kamar. Suga masih duduk termenung memikirkan kejadian semalam dimana ia mencium jimin dan memeluknya erat hingga ia tertidur.

"aaargh! Molla!" suga mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memikirkan itu membuatnya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi meragukan kesungguhannnya untuk mempermainkan jimin.

.

.

.

Suga memandang jimin yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan suga di meja makan. Suga menatap tajam jimin, dia bingung kenapa sejak ia keluar dari kamar sampai sekarang jimin seperti menghindarinya.

" _apa dia tahu aku menciumnya? Atau aku terlalu erat memeluknya kemarin sehingga ia terbangun? Atau tentang aku dan dia tidur seranjang? Apapun itu aku rasa dia menghindariku karena merasa tidak nyaman"_

Semua itu berputar-putar di kepala suga, dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan jimin. Dia tidak ingin rencananya semakin berantakan.

"jimin, kita harus bicara" suga memegang lengan jimin, menahannya yang hendak membawa piring kotor ke tempat cucian.

"tapi, aku harus membantu mama soo." Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya agar terlepas dari suga, tapi suga tetap memegangnya erat sambil menatap jimin tajam.

"sudah, letakkan saja di meja jimin. Biar dikerjakan yang lain. Kau ikutlah dengan suga, sepertinya dia ingin berbicara penting denganmu." Jimin tanpa sadar mengerang, dia tidak ingin berduaan dengan suga.

"tapi mama,aku ingin.."

"sekarang jimin." Suga memotong perkataan jimin dengan tegas

"aku mohon" suga menambahkan dengan lembut. Jimin memandang suga sebentar, menghela nafas kemudian dia meletakkan piring di meja.

suga dan jimin sekarang berada di taman belakang, mereka duduk berhadapan di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Di taman belakang terdapat 5 tempat duduk dengan meja di tengahnya, semuanya terletak di bawah pepohonan yang rindang.

"kenapa kau menghindariku?" jimin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan suga. dia menunduk, wajahnya memerah

"a-aku tidak" jimin memilin-milin tangannya karena gugup

"iya, kau menghindariku jimin. Katakan, ada apa?" jimin hanya menunduk tak menjawab suga. suga menghela nafas frustasi kerena jimin

"jangan seperti ini. tidakkah kau ingin tau banyak hal? Ingat tujuan awal kita. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman karena aku, katakan jimin." Suga membujuk jimin

"eh,tidak. Bukan seperti itu oppa. Mmm, iya maafkan aku. Aku hanya bingung, itu saja. Maaf" jimin menunduk merasa tidak enak kepada suga

"bingung? Bingung kenapa jimin?"

"itu,mmm soal eomma, oppa, dan aku. Mama soo tadi pagi menceritakan tentang tempat ini dan hubungan kita bertiga." Suga terkejut dengan jawaban jimin. Dugaannya salah, dan ini lebih buruk. Suga memaki-maki dalam hati, rusak sudah rencananya. Suga takut dengan apa saja yang sudah diceritakan mama soo pada jimin

"oh iya? Apa saja yang mama ceritakan jimin?" suga tersenyum ramah, dia berusaha tenang di hadapan jimin. Dia tidak boleh terlihat takut

.

.

 **FLASHBACK (SEBELUM SUGA BANGUN)**

 _jimin mengerang dalam tidurnya, dia merasa tertanggu dengan angin yang meniup-niup wajahnya. Jimin membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dan lengket untuk dibuka, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih kabur untuk melihat. Setelah cukup jelas, dia terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Wajah tampan suga tepat berada di hadapannya, dan jaraknya sangat dekat. Ternyata yang meniup-niup wajahnya adalah hembusan nafas suga._

 _pandangan jimin melembut dan ia tersenyum manis, dia tidak berani bergerak sama sekali, takut membuat suga terbangun. Selama ini jimin tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan orang lain, kecuali taemin. Tapi sekarang, satu selimut dengan suga, tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan dengan tangan suga yang memeluk jimin, sama sekali tidak membuat jimin risih, dia justru merasa sangat nyaman dan menyukai kedekatan ini._

" _tunggu! Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. demi tuhan, dia baru mengenal suga. dan dia bukan dari kalangan biasa. Dia IDOL, IDOL! Ya tuhan." Jimin merutuk dalam hatinya. Dia berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan suga. pelan, pelan, tenang, jangan sampai suga terbangun, atau suasana akan menjadi canggung. Pelan…._

" _kriiiiiiiig, kriiiiiing, wiiiiuwww,,, wiuuww,,," tiba-tiba bunyi jam beker yang ada di dekat kasur berbunyi, begitu juga dengan semua jam beker yang ada di rumah itu. sungguh, suasana pada pagi itu sangat gaduh. Semua jam beker dengan segala macam bunyi menyala bersamaan._

 _Jimin melihat ke arah suga, takut jika ia terbangun sedangkan posisi mereka sangat tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. namun, apa yang dilihat jimin membuatnya takjub. Mendengar suara yang begitu gaduh seperti ini suga tetap tidur, tak bergerak sedikit pun, mungkin jika jimin tidak merasakan hembusan nafas suga pasti jimin sudah berpikir suga sudah mati. Jimin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar._

" _selamat pagi" "selamat pagi eonni" "selamat pagi hyung" "selamat pagi noona" jimin memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang ia lihat disekitar, banyak sekali anak-anak yang lalu lalang, mereka semua masih setengah sadar tapi mereka tetap menyapa siapa saja yang mereka temui, tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum senang dengan interaksi itu._

" _Nak?" seseroang menepuk pundak Jimin,menyadarkan dari kegiatan mengamati kegiatan anak-anak._

" _ya?" jimin menatap wanita yang mungkin berusia sekitar 60 lebih namun masih terlihat cantik. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Jimin._

" _Ikut aku, kau pasti bingung dengan situasi saat ini" jimin mengangguk lalu mengikuti wanita itu menuju ke ruang santai yang ada di rumah itu. jimin duduk di sofa berwarna biru, dan wanita itu duduk di depan jimin._

" _maaf mengganggu tidurmu, kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini anak-anak itu tidak akan bangun." Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi._

" _apa kau sudah sehat?" lagi-lagi jimin hanyak mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

" _kenapa nak? Apa kau merasa canggung denganku? Apa suga belum memperkenalkanku padamu?" jimin tersenyum malu sambil menggeleng_

" _astaga anak itu! kenapa tidak mengenalkanku pada kekasihnya?!" Jimin tersentak mendengar pernyataan tentang "Kekasih" dari wanita itu._

" _MMm,maaf tapi aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku hanya kenalannya"_

" _Oh benarkah?! Maafkan aku, ku kira… karena kau di ajak ketempat ini. aku pikir kau orang yang special untuknya. Maafkan ya nak, aigoo" jimin tersenyum menanggapi_

" _baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Choi Sooyoung, pemilik Panti Asuhan ini. disini aku biasa di panggil Mama Soo, kau juga boleh memanggilku itu. lalu siapa namamu nak?"_

' _Oh jadi ini panti asuhan, kenapa dia membawaku ke panti asuhan?' batin jimin_

" _nak, nak, hei jangan melamun!" mama soo melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah jimin_

" _oh-o-oh maaf, mungkin saya masih mengantuk"_

" _jadi siapa namamu nak?"_

" _Jimin. Park Jimin" mama soo mengernyit dan menatap jimin seakan tak percaya_

" _kalau boleh mama tahu, siapa nama ibumu nak?" mama soo memandang jimin penuh harap_

" _Park Baekhyun" jimin menjawab dengan bingung kenapa mama soo menanyakan hal itu dan dengan ekspresi seperti itu_

" _Byun Baekhyun" tanpa sadar mama soo membisikkan nama asli ibu jimin, meskipun lirih tapi jimin dapat mendengarnya_

" _Mama kenal dengan ibuku?!" Jimin terkejut mama soo tau nama asli ibunya_

" _aigoo Jiminie! Kemarilah nak." Mama soo menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan jimin agar mendekat padanya. Jimin beranjak dan duduk di samping mama soo, tiba-tiba mama soo memeluk Jimin erat dan mengelus-elus kepalanya_

" _aigoo Jiminie, hyuniee, aigoo anak-anakku" mama soo menangis sambil tetap memeluk jimin. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, dia bingung harus bagaimana. tak lama, mama soo masih sambil menangis sesenggukan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Jimin penuh kerinduan, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, pipinya, matanya. Jimin masih terdiam, entah kenapa dia merasa senang diusap-usap oleh mama soo, dia semacam merasakan kerinduan akan sosok ini._

" _bagaimana kabar eommamu Jiminie? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?" mendengar pertanyaan ini, pandangan jimin langsung meredup, dia teringat kembali pada sosok ibunya. Tanpa bisa Jimin tahan, dia menangis sesenggukan._

" _kenapa jiminie?" mama soo panik melihat jimin menangis_

" _Eom-Eo-Eomma, meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu" Mama soo melihat jimin dengan pandangan kosong_

" _Eomma mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi ke hongkong bersama appa." Jimin menutup wajahnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan kelemahannya ini dari orang lain. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah._

" _jadi park chanyeol juga meninggal" mama soo mengatakan itu dengan penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan, seperti orang tua kehilangan anaknya. Mama soo melihat jimin yang menahan isakannya sambil ditutupi tangan membuat hatinya sesak. Dia melihat jimin sangat rapuh, dan suara tangisannya sangat memilukan._

" _kau masih mempunyai Mama Jiminie, kau tidak sendirian. Tak apa menangislah, jangan kau tahan, luapkan agar hatimu merasa lega." Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari mama soo, tangisan jimin menjadi semakin keras, dan jimin tidak menutupinya lagi. Dia memeluk mama soo dan menangis di dekapannya._

 _Tangisan jimin yang keras itu membuat beberapa anak-anak panti berdatangan dan bergerombol di sekitar jimin dan mama soo. Mama soo tersenyum pada mereka semua dan memberi isyarat menyuruh mereka pergi. Namun ada satu anak yang sudah remaja di panggil oleh Mama soo, dia dimintai tolong membuatkan minum untuk jimin._

 _Setelah tangisan Jimin mereda, mama soo mulai menceritakan tentang kisah baekhyun, suga, dan jimin. Selama mendengarkan cerita mama soo, jimin berulang kali menahan nafas, dia begitu terkejut dengan semua fakta yang diceritakan oleh mama soo. Fakta bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun, Jimin, dan Suga berhubungan begitu dekat di masa lalu, masa yang tidak diingat jimin sama sekali._

 _Hening…._

 _Hening…._

 _Hanya helaan nafas berkali-kali dari jimin yang terdengar diruangan itu. Mama soo memandang jimin sabar, menunggu jimin mencerna segala cerita yang ia sampaikan. Mama soo tau, pasti jimin sangat terkejut sekarang. Tapi dia juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia melupakan semua masa lalunya._

" _Jadi, eomma berasal dari panti asuhan ini. begitu juga dengan suga, eh… Yoongi Oppa. Jadi mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Benar kan mama?"_

" _ya, benar Jimin. Tapi Yoongi sangat mencintai eommamu, dia benar-benar menganggap eommmu seperti eomma kandungnya. Dia anak yang sangat posesif, kau tahu." Mama soo tergelak sedikit mengenang betapa posesifnya yoongi pada apa yang menjadi miliknya._

" _Dan, aku juga mengenalnya. Dia teman bermainku? Aku selalu mengatakan yoongi oppa kekasihku dulu? Aku sangat mencintainya? Aku selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana? Benarkah aku seperti itu mama?"_

" _hahaha, ya. Kau sangat manja pada yoongi, sehari saja eommamu tidak membawamu kesini kau akan terjatuh sakit. Setiap kali kau disini kau akan menempeli yoongi seperti lintah, berceloteh apa saja meskipun yoongi jatuh tertidur di sampingmu. Mungkin dia seperti cinta pertamamu. Hahaha kalian sangat lucu dulu"_

" _Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengingat semua itu mama? Kenapa? Jika memang tempat ini dan yoongi oppa adalah orang yang penting untukku?"_

 _Mama soo hanya memandang jimin sedih, dia tidak tahu. Begitu pula dengan jimin._

 **FLASHBACK END**

" _sial, sial, sial!"_ batin suga panik, dia kehilangan moment, kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan masa lalu itu. meskipun di dalam dia panik setengah mati, di luar dia tetap terlihat tenang.

"hmmm, jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya."

" _berpikir suga!, berpikir! Pikirkan rencana lain! Demi tuhan. Apa aku harus melakukan itu? baiklah, coba saja. Improvisasi suga, kau pasti bisa"_ suga berpikir cepat mengendalikan situasi yang telah berubah jauh dari perkiraan dan rencananya.

"sepertinya mama soo belum menceritakan soal hubungan kita berdua."

"eh?!, haha" jimin tertawa canggung, dia malu untuk menyinggung itu, dan sebenarnya dia masih tidak percaya tentang itu.

"oh, sepertinya sudah. Kenapa kau melewatkannya jim?" suga tersenyum, matanya menggoda jimin. Jimin merona melihat wajah menggoda suga, wajahnya sudah memerah, dia menunduk menhindari tatapan suga.

"kau tahu jim, aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin mengulang masa-masa kita dulu. Aku ingin mewujudkan impian masa kecil kita, yang entah kenapa sepertinya kau melupakan itu semua." Jimin masih menunduk tetapi dia mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh suga.

"aku sedih melihat kau tidak mengenaliku, bahkan setelah aku membawamu kesini. Tempat masa kecil kita yang penuh kenangan. Penuh dengan janji-janji kita. Aku pikir jika aku mengajakmu kesini kau akan mengingatku. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Kau masih merasa asing." Entah kenapa air mata jimin mendadak mengalir ,dia merasakan sesak didadanya tanpa tahu kenapa.

"tatap aku jimin." Suga meraih tangan jimin, memegangnya erat. Jimin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suga yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin mempercayai hatiku jim, aku ingin memepercayai pasti di suatu sudut hatimu dan pikiranmu masih tersisa kenangan tentang Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum lembut kepada jimin, dan semakin erat menggeganggam tangan jimin sambil mengelus-elus menenangkan.

"jimin, aku tahu ini terlalu aneh dan memaksa. Tapi,…" suga menatap tajam jimin

" **Maukah kau mencoba mencintai orang asing ini** " jimin membelalak memandang suga

" **Jadilah kekasihku jimin** "

 **TBC**

/entry/304210400/

.de/pin/755760381189377676/

tommybernadus/5a6aca8acaf7db5c4d643c33/dancok-cafe-cafe-outdoor-di-malang/


End file.
